Aka Ame: Red Rain
by the Shutterbug
Summary: //AU-ish, SasuSaku// A new akatsuki. A new power. A new love. A new enemy and a new Sakura. She was never suppose to be weak anyway. //Enjoy! And review, please?// CHAPTER 3 UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1: Crimson Bloodbath

_Hi there guys. I guess as you all know I did change the old chapter into this one. I didn't think I was good, besides it was too small and short and boring and everything else bad, but I hope this is better and yes I am working on the 7__th__ chapter. Don't worry!_

* * *

Otogakure no Karin, ran through the corridors, leading to the training grounds, a folder tucked under her arm, successfully hidden in her uniform, a worried expression on her face. She saw the opening, sunlight shining through the opening. She ran through it, looking for the one she was searching for.

She could here sound of katanas clashing as she neared the grounds, she knew he favored. She saw him fighting Suigetsu. She stopped near them, panting, watched as Suigetsu attempted to slice his opponent in half. Failing Suigetsu growled as the other smirked.

"Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke turned around, a irritated look on his face. She knew he didn't like anyone disturbing his training, but this, this was really important. He had to know this. She probably risked her life stealing this folder. Sasuke really needed to see this. She could not sense anyone near them. So she could tell them. She knew Suigetsu wouldn't tell, knew that he too wanted to get out of here.

"What do you want Karin".

He made it sound like a statement, the irritated look still present on his face. If she wasn't worried, she would have had heart in her eyes, literally.

"I have to tell you something, its important Sasuke-kun".

"Hn?"

"Orochimaru-sama he is……. Is planning to take over your body, its going to happened soon, he's doing the preparations right now. You noticed right sasuke-kun. He is getting weaker; soon his body will reject him and will be forced to switch into a new one."

"And what does it haw to do with sasuke".

"Sasuke in going to be the candidate for that, that's why he let you come here sasuke-kun, because he wanted the sharingan for himself. He thought you all those jutsu's to make you strong enough for him."

"When is he planning the switch?"

"Soon, Gen'yamaru's** (1)** body is rejecting him. He'll have to switch soon, really soon".

"Ah".

"Here, information about the jutsu, and the people Orochimaru-sama had taken over; I think you should know sasuke-kun".

"Maybe you should get out of here, Uchiha".

"No, I am going to end this".

_

* * *

_

_Dip_

_Dip_

_Dip_

He was ready for this he knew that, his footsteps echoed against the damp walls of the straight corridor. He raised his hand to brush off his bands that were falling on his face. His gaze calculating, he couldn't let his guard down, especially now. His Kusanagi shook impatiently as he put his hand on it.

He knew Orochimaru was getting ready. A smirk adored his face; he could finally leave the snake's lair. Substitutes

_Dip_

_Dip_

_Dip_

_Dip._

He saw the huge door, come into his sight, a figure standing next to it. As he came closer he saw silver hair and glasses.

_Kabuto._

"You came Sasuke-san".

"Would you rather I didn't, Kabuto"

Kabuto didn't answer to the question. He turned towards the door, extending his hand towards the handle. Sasuke could see his right eye twitching, his smirk grew bigger.

"I hope you are ready", Kabuto turned the handle and walked in.

..

..

..

..

..

..

……………_Orochimaru_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Chapter 1: Crimson bloodbath_

_By Dark Angel Heart_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

Sasuke blinked a couple of times, getting used to the sudden light which was reaching his eyes before walking in. His grip on his katana tightened.

The room was large; in the middle were two beds next to each other. Orochimaru stood between them. He was weak now, not as strong as he used to be. He looked paler than usual, his mouth pressed into a tight, firm line. He was tense.

_Scared Orochimaru?_

Sasuke walked into the room, his eyes set on the snake sannin, his hand on his Kusanagi, tightened. Any time soon, it will start.

"Why am I here? If you don't have a new jutsu to teach me, I'll be leaving".

"Oh Sasuke-kun, why the hurry"

"I have training".

"I am sure what we'll be doing now will be quite useful"_……..for me._

"Ah".

Orochimaru walked forward, a smirk present on his face.

"You want to defeat Itachi, right?"

"Hn"

"Well how would you like to grow stronger, much more than you are now"?

_Where are you heading to with this Orochimaru?_

"I can give you more power than you can ever imagine, if you let me do what I have to with you're body, Sasuke-kun".

Sasuke raised his eyebrow, playing along. He already knew what was going on, thanks to Karin. Kabuto had walked out by now, leaving the two of them together.

Alone.

"After I am done with your body, you'll be stronger than Itachi, you will be able to defeat him. You won't be weak anymore".

Sasuke's eyes turned into slits as he glared at the snake sannin. A growl ripped through his throat.

"Wrong move"

A long stick type of chakra came out of his sleeve, going towards Orochimaru at full speed. It pierced the back of his hand, as he had lifted it to block it; blood flowed out of the wound. He put his other hand behind it to stop, sasuke's chakra from going through.

_This type of chakra, I have never experienced it before._

"You have no more jutsu's to teach me, do you orochimaru?"

He activated his cursed seal, an emotionless expression on his face.

"You are weaker then me".

The markings of the seal could be seen on his face, hands. It was spreading, fast. Orochimaru clenched his teeth together, stopped himself from being pushed back.

"Big words…………….. From the leftover Uchiha"

Orochimaru's eyes darkened as he said those words, glaring at sasuke.

"You thought me to kill my emotions, and then I'll kill me just as I am going to kill you. Giving you me body seems useless now".

"Killing me will only make you weaker".

"No, you are wrong, if I hadn't been so weak I wouldn't have come here now would I".

Orochimaru cursed, looking up from his bleeding hand towards his pupil, he had to think of something fast. He didn't have enough time left. He was already loosing blood, growing weaker by the minute.

"…"

"You only came for me because you could not have my brother. He was too strong for you wasn't he. Right mister 'Snake sannin geniuses".

_A young Sasuke laded on the ground, dried tears strikes could be seen on his face, before him stood hi older brother, an emotionless expression on his face. _

'_Why brother? Why would you do something like that to them?'_

Sweat could be seen, one dripped from his face as he stared up and the one who was talking. He had no other choice; he had to do it now. Take the uchiha by surprise, when he was talking.

'_To measure my capacity'_

"You might be powerful to the other, but you will never be near the level of an Uchiha. Before us the greatest, most powerful ninja would come off as below average".

_The younger one of the two clenched his fists as he growled._

'_To measure your capacity? You killed everyone for that. You killed Tou-san and Kaa-san for that'_

"You disgust me with your ways to obtain our power, I pity you. Making your self take drugs and live on medication? Transferring bodies? What else have you done to be immortal? What else have you done to obtain power?"

_It was important I do that. That I did that_

"Your methods are really useful. Don't you have a goal for yourself anymore? You say you want to find the reason behind existence yet; all you do is play with people's lives. You for one are no God".

He slowly pulled out his Kusanagi leaped towards his mentor.

"You sicken me".

Sasuke's chakra pierced both the hands of orochimaru making more blood poor out of it. Jumping towards Orochimaru, he aims his katana at him. The look of fear evident on Orochimaru's face as his hands hit the wall.

_Its now or never, I have to do this._

Orochimaru opened his mouth and let out a loud shout, juices spraying out of it. Sasuke turned his head to the right, knowing what he had done. Orochimaru had showed his true form.

"So your true form, is a white serpent", tossing the body in his hand away, he stared up at the serpent.

A huge snake stood in front of him, hissing. The snake was made up of smaller snakes. The face had hair, a slight pointing chin, had golden eyes. You could see the scales on its face.

"You wanted to take over other's bodies, so you experimented on you own. Now you are even more pathetic".

"Come Sasuke-kun, come and give me your BODY!!!!!" Orochimaru charged towards the other, poison dripping from his fangs. Sasuke jumped over him dodging the attack, but could not dodge the two small snakes. They opened their mouths as they neared him. They hit their target and Sasuke fell down, skidding to a halt. Orochimaru hissed again, this time even louder. He sent more snakes towards him.

Sasuke removed his shirt, after putting his katana. He let his cursed mark spread, he let it consume him. His face started changing, eyes growing yellow, the pupils turning into slits. A plus mark started to form on his face, near his nose. His hair started to grow longer.

Orochimaru's snakes started to surround him, trying to strangle him into death. You couldn't see the Uchiha anymore; all you could see were the snakes. And suddenly, all of them were killed.

'_Though a snake wants to fly in the sky, it is doomed to always crawl on his belly. But you are different Orochimaru; you can fly in the talons of a hawk.'_

Sasuke could be seen now, having changed into his cursed mark's second stage. Wings could be seen emerging from his backside.

And in a blink of an eye everything changed.

Darkness.

And below him was a slight purple-ish substance.

'_Huh! What is this? A different dimension.'_

"Yes, that's right Sasuke-kun. This is a different dimension which I created in which I can do the _Fushi tensei_** (2) **jutsu. There is no way you can escape this place. The jutsu has already started to take place".

The substance below them started to cover them both. Sasuke could see bodies next to him, surfacing. His face was calm and emotionless, still not showing any signs of getting scared.

Tentacles from the substance on Orochimaru started to move towards Sasuke. It then started to wrap around him, pulling them closer to each other.

* * *

_Two cloaked figures could be seen on the stairs, they looked like the both had been fighting, or atleast one did. One was an Uchiha, looked like nothing had happened, the other was a long haired, bleeding guy. His arms were cut off__** (3).**_

"_Those eyes are really magnificent"_

"_Your jutsu's will do nothing against me, Orochimaru. These eyes can see through them", the said person turned around and walked away._

'_Someday I will get those eyes as you Itachi-kun, you just wait and watch'._

_NO what is happening?_

* * *

Sasuke's sharingan was spinning. And the substance on him was retreating and moving towards Orochimaru.

"How, what is going on?"

"Your jutsu's won't do anything to me. These eyes are much stronger".

"No this can't happen. I created this world; you can't do anything to me here"

Smirk. "I win Orochimaru". **(4)**

Kabuto frowned.

_The medications won't last long; he was supposed to die yesterday. We will need stronger ones. I just hope he finishes the jutsu fast._

_I'm actually surprised Sasuke-kun agreed so easily._

He walked down towards the room Orochimaru and Sasuke were suppose to be in. as he neared it; he could see blood coming out of the room. Running quickly towards it, he saw Sasuke standing next to a huge snake's skin.

_But which one is it._

"Kabuto"

Sasuke walked away from him.

"Which one are you?" Kabuto asked warily.

"Which one do you think?" and he was taken into a genjustu, he saw Sasuke and Orochimaru, Orochimaru taking over the other's body. And Sasuke reversing the jutsu, and winning.

"Does that mean... no that means that-"

"I took over Orochimaru"

And with that the Uchiha walked away.

_That was easy._

He walked away.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

And got caught in an explosion.

* * *

Konohagakura no Uzumaki Naruto jumped from branch to branch, along with his team. His face hidden behind a mask. They had just finished a B-rank mission successfully. The other member had a tired look on their face. They were in Otogakure, getting back a scroll they had stolen for them

A loud explosion was heard, some distance away from them. They all paused to look at it. Smoke and mud could be seen in the air.

"What is that?"

_That chakra signal, its familiar. _

"I don't know, but I'll go check it out. You guys go on ahead".

"Are you sure Naruto-san? It's none of our business anyway".

"Yeah! I'll catch up with you guys soon"

And with that Naruto started to make his way towards, the place where the explosion took place. A serious look in his face. That chakra was really familiar. He couldn't place his figure on it. It was really strong, but now it was fading away, slowly. Like as if the person was hurt, badly.

His speed up. Felling chakra getting closer, the person was moving towards him. He reached a small clearing, watched as the outline of a person holding his arm, coming closer. His clothes were torn, and he was bleeding. Naruto was pretty sure the person had a broken arm.

"Hey, you okay?"

The person stopped, obviously startled.

"What are you doing here?"

Did he know him? It looked like the other did. That voice was familiar too, now the chakra. And suddenly it hit him. That person was……………………………

_Sasuke? Teme is that really you?_

"Dobe"

The person started to pass out. Naruto caught him before he could hit the ground. The Uchiha looked the same as ever, but was stronger that the last time he saw him, the same spiky hair and dark eyes.

Naruto smiled, he finally could take the Sharingan wielder back, home. He was hurt so, he couldn't stop him from doing it. And he had passed out too.

He turned around and put the other on his back.

_We're going home, teme. _

_Our home_.

**

* * *

**_Konohagakura no Orochimaru stood in front of his parent's grave. A small smile on his young face._

'_Kaa-san, Tou-san.'_

'_How are both of you? I know it has been a long time, but I was busy. Training you know. The chunin exams are coming soon. I got to win. And make you guys proud right?'_

_A small long type of thing caught his eye; he lifted his eye and looked at it carefully, examining it._

"_Look it's a small, white snake's molted skin"._

"_Well, I have never seen one before, have you?"_

"_No, Sarutobi-sensei, I haven't" _

"_Well, you know a white snake's skin, means Fortune and rebirth. It also means Immortality"._

"_Oh! I didn't know that"_

"_Since you found it on your parents grave, must mean that your parents must have been reborn somewhere. And maybe you might just see them someday"._

"_Do you really think so, sensei"._

"_Yeah"_

* * *

_Thank you all for reading, Guys you all are the best. And can become better it you all review._

_Seriously, people, all we authors are asking is for reviews, I mean we write them for free and all we need it feedback. That's the least you can do. I know I am not so good but you guys can help. _

_I have so much of training for the tournament and that stupid couch of mine want me to choose between basketball, and football. And I am sick of felling so alone. My friends are all busy, and everything._

_I really am sorry for making you guys to wait so long, and making you read all my problems, if you are reading hehe. Well that's all I have to say._

_R&R. _


	2. Chapter 2: Red Ribbons

_A/N: I know, I know. But Shinzo is mine. _

* * *

_Life is more than smiles, laughter, and happily-ever-after's. Because we, the Shinobi, make sure it is so for the normal citizens._

_It is fate that everyone haves there ups and downs. Even Shinobi, Shinobi have the most ups and downs._

_We live in constant fear of dying; we go out fight for our lives and for the lives of those who trust us to protect them. We fight and sometimes we don't succeed._

_But that is okay, because no one lives for ever. And we have to learn to expect that, even if we don't there is no turning back for us._

_They made us believe that being a shinobi means to have honor, and respect above everything else our morals. They showed us Shinobi coming back from missions and being greeted by everyone with smiles; see how happy everyone is to see them. _

_And we fell like we want to become like them._

_We are tools, weapons for the higher people to control us. We don't have a choice; we do as we are said to. _

_Or atleast that is what I thought before I met Uzumaki Naruto. Having met him, I realized that life wasn't meant to control us; we were meant to control life. We couldn't live our life taking whatever fate throws at us._

_And then I met Haruno Sakura._

_It was on a mission, a simple C-ranked. We all had to go, Sakura-san, Inuzuka Kiba, Akamaru Kiba-san's dog and ofcorse me._

_The first time I had ever properly spoken to her was on that mission, before that I had only heard about her and only ever talked to her once and with only a brief 'Congratulations'._

_Kiba-san and Akamaru had gone to find some fire wood, Sakura-san and I had already finished putting up our tents and I was sitting down staring up at the faint stars and watching the sunset._

_And that was hen she joined me. She sat down beside me and said "What a beautiful sunset," She smiled and said as if she was talking to someone else, "Only Kami-sama can make something as beautiful as this."_

"_And the stars look beautiful too, I wish I could reach them, but even if I can't I think Naruto can and I'll do my best to help him, right Neji-san?" I didn't answer back then, but I couldn't help agree with her. If anyone if going to reach the stars, it would probably be Naruto._

_And since then I have always looked at Sakura as someone important, I don't know what she did back there but I did care for her. _

_Maybe just maybe I could have been her friends. Kami-sama knows I wanted to._

_My name is Hyuuga Neji and I am seventeen years old and I just lost one of my precious people, or atleast I thought I did._

* * *

---

Ake Ame: Red Rain.  
-By Dark Angel Heart.

---

…

…

…

…

Chapter 2: Red Ribbons.

…

…

…

…

15th March,

2: 38 pm,

Hokage Tower, Konohagakure

The Godaime hokage drummed her fingers onto the table in front of her. Her face was framed into a scowl and her eye-brows were knitted together.

Right in front of her stood the last survivor of the great Uchiha chan. He looked uncomfortable but the hokage was not making any move to make him comfortable.

She saw Hatake Kakashi sigh, and shift his gaze from his beloved book to herself and then to the Uchiha. Naruto was currently staring out side the window, looking bored.

The hokage brushed the bangs of her golden hair that had fallen onto her face. Her fingers brushed against the diamond on her forehead.

"Well, what do you want to do now, Uchiha?" she watched as Sasuke shifted in his seat and looked annoyed. He seemed to contemplate to himself about what to tell her, about how to answer her.

Good! She was making him nervous.

"I want to become a shinobi of Konoha again."

Tsudane scowled again, the scowl made her face look older than how it was suppose to look. Her hands automatically fisted into a small ball.

"After doing all this, you betrayed Konoha and now you come back and ask for forgiveness? But I am curious Uchiha have you destroyed your older brother yet?"

She saw the boy's hands fist up just like her, at the mention of his older brother's name. She watched his eyes turn into those of anger and hatred. How, someone could posses such vengeance to their own older sibling, amazed her.

"No, I haven't."

Tsudane sighed; the anger that last resided in her face was completely washed off. At least he was telling the truth. Staring at her, she made up her mind.

"One year of serving the Konoha citizens, no missions except D and E ranks but if you are lucky I might just send you on a mission. No training at all. You'll be constantly being looked after by ANBU."

Sasuke nodded, it was fair anyway, and he deserved it.

…

…

…

…

27th September,

1: 34 pm,

Uchiha residence, Konohagakure

The apartment was cold and dusty. The wall and furniture was covered in dust and grime. It was so thick that it looked like you would get a coating of dust on your hands it you brush it against the furniture.

The apartment was known to him, since he had spent five years of his life here instead of the Uchiha manor. He looked at her surrounding and sighed.

How long had it been since he had come here? He didn't bother finding out the answer, but instead walked further into the apartment.

"Hey, Teme, it is kinda dusty in here."

"Hn".

He turned and looked at his blond friend and watched as the blond tried to dust the filth away from the dirty couch. He opened his mouth to ask something.

"Where is Sakura?"

Naruto looked startled and jumped up from the couch he was sitting on, previously. His mouth opened, as if he wanted to say something but then closed before the words could even come out.

"H…Huh, what do you mean Teme?"

"I said, 'Where is Sakura, dobe?' Isn't that easy to understand because, I do remember using easy words."

Naruto looked dazed for a second before regaining his consciousness. He turned away and started at the broken photo frame which was standing on the table.

"Does it matter to you, Teme?"

Sasuke chose not to answer; he was the one to question him first so why should he be the one to answer? His eyes narrowed and glared at the blond man.

"Answer the question, Dobe."

"I….I don't know how to answer, Teme. Not yet at least."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that I don't know how to answer that question you asked. I…"

Sasuke waited, his patience was one of the things that helped him in battle, and sometimes with other matter like this one.

"I….I don't really know."

"… What do you-?"

"I don't know, goddammit fucking shit, I don't know!"

Sasuke was taken aback; he had never seen Naruto so angry before. He, definitely, had never seen him act like this before, when did Naruto start to curse?

"I deserve to know."

"You deserve to know, what the hell do you mean by 'You deserve to know' Huh? You got up and left for two years and now you come back and demand to know what happen to Sakura-chan. You know what? You don't deserve to know anything!"

"Not that I don't like the fact that you came back, hell, me and Sakura-chan practically dedicated half of our lives to bringing you back."

"But… but what I mean is that, well, you don't have to know anything and don't you dare give me the shit of telling me that you deserve to know."

"Do you even know what you put Sakura-chan through, huh? She gave you everything and you just threw all that away. Do you have any idea, that I would have done anything to be you back there?"

"It had been a really long time, I miss her."

"After you left her on that freaking bench, she locked herself in that room of hers and refused to come out, you know. It was almost like she was a living ghost or something."

"Kakashi-sensei and me would always try and make her come out and train with us or at least try and make her come out and hang out with us, but she would just smile and tell us she wasn't going to come. Or just plainly tell us to leave."

"After like a month or so, she turned back to her old self again, she came out did… did stuff with us, you know what I mean? But that doesn't mean that we forgot about you, we came to get you remember from Orochimaru's layout? And then you did that eye thing on us."

Naruto's voice had gone soft; he himself hadn't realized that he was telling everything to the person next to him. Opening his mouth again, he continued.

"And then, that happen."

"What happen, Naruto?"

"Those fucking man, I will never forgive him for what he did to her, for what he did to her family…… not in a million years. Do you know what he did to her; do you know what he did to her family?"

"I'll tell you. Sakura-chan and I were returning from a mission and well… her parents and I were pretty close. They treated me like their own son, so they had called me over for dinner."

"He…he killed her family when we had gone for a mission and when we came back Sakura and I went to her house you see her parents called me over for dinner and…. and there we saw her parents ripped into pieces there hands, legs, heads all of there body parts scattered all around and some people laughing, two men were kicking her mother's head and that's when everything happened Sakura went insane she starter trembling and shaking violently" he paused and let Sasuke take in everything.

He looked up and saw him shaking with anger his hands were clutched so hard that his knuckles were turning white and if he would tighten his gripe then his hand would have surely start bleeding, Naruto looking at Sasuke and smiled thinking '_he really loves her'_ his thoughts were interrupted when Sasuke asked him to continue

"She started changing her eyes started to change into a golden color" remembered her eyes and flinched at the memory.

"I remember her words she said 'I will never forgive for what you did and as for your punishment I shall end your life' and then she started to kill them I have never seen her like that and I don't even want to see her like that every again"

"She killed them slashing there heads with kunies tearing there hearts out. It was terrifying, really terrifying the way she moved was so unlike her. Her clothes were covered in blood" he closed his eyes trying to remove that memory from his head.

Sasuke blinking, trying to put everything Naruto had said into his head, "Naruto, you aren't kidding about all this, are you?"

"I'm not kidding Sasuke. I would never lie about a thing like this, would I?" Sure Naruto was a person who liked to do pranks and all that, but he would never lie about something like this. So Sasuke nodded and Naruto continued.

"And then the leader appeared he started to mock sakura and started to fight her they fought and fought."

"Why did you not interrupt huh? Why did you let her fight by herself?"

Naruto sadly smiled, "They were too fast for me to help Sasuke-Teme. Heck! I could not even see them the only time I saw them was when Sakura fell down breathing hard and, and the man said something like 'get stronger and defeat me. You cannot defeat me you are too weak' tch! He called her weak when she killed all of his comrades within a few seconds and he said 'Only you can defeat me so get stronger and come to me' that man smiled I mean not a normal smile but a evil smile and said 'You can't defeat me if you stay here leave konoha and train these people can not help you but I am surprised that you could activate your power so fast I must say you are something' and then he disappeared and then it started to rain"

Naruto sighed, trying to control his sadness; he wouldn't be surprised if he broke down right then and there, in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed and lowered his head, trying to clear his thoughts, why wasn't he here when it all had happen? Sakura had needed him back there.

Then trying to lighten the moment he muttered, "I'm surprised you remember so much, Dobe"

"How can I not, you don't think I can forget about something like that can I? It's almost like it's carved into my memory."

"Where is she now?"

"I don't really know, Teme, after all that happen, Sakura left without telling us anything, I think she left after four days or something. Baa-chan things that she might have died, but that won't have happen, Sakura-chan is strong."

"We will find her, Naruto"

"You bet teme! Dattebayo"

"Naruto did you ask Tsudane about who killed Sakura's parents"

"Me and sakura-chan went to her to tell her about that" he looked like he was trying to remember all that had happened.

"Sakura-chan was really quite, infact she did not talk at all," Naruto looked at Sasuke, "I am not surprised though I knew that she would not say anything, I mean how could she after all that." Naruto said and then scratched his head and then he suddenly turned serious "I think Tsudane knows who that was you know the guy who killed her family."

Sasuke stared at him and then raised an eye brow, "How do you know that, Dobe?"

"The day Sakura's parents were… um… you know, we went and told Baa-chan and she looked startled and then looked scared and then said something." Naruto now looked deep in thought and looked like he was about to say something when he was interrupted.

"Excuse me, Uchiha-san, Uzumaki-san. Hokage-sama wants to meet you right now in the tower."

"Hai"

The man disappeared and then Sasuke looked at Naruto and said, "Hey, dobe, thanks for that."

…

…

…

…

27th September,

2:07 pm,

Hokage tower, Konohagakure

Uchiha Sasuke opened the door to the room and entered with Naruto right behind him. Naruto closed the door behind him and looked around the room.

"Ah, I see you are finally here."

It seemed that they weren't the only people there, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga neji, Hyuuga Hinata, Konohagakure no Ami, Konohagakure no Tenten, Nara Shikamaru, were also present.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Uchiha Sasuke moved his eyes to Ami, who was now turning to him with a big smile on her face. Her smile widened with she saw him looking at her.

"Sasuke-kun, you're here."

Sasuke didn't answer, even with his usual 'Hn' and the looked at the Hokage, wondering what she had called him for. Maybe it was because she had a mission for them, but what kind of mission would need so many people?

"Ne, Obaa-chan why did you call us here?" Tsudane glared at Naruto, getting ready to shout at him and maybe hit him on his head with she did.

"Obaa-chan!" Tsudane grinned and the leaned back into her chair.

"Sakura-chan used to do the same thing to Naruto-kun." The atmosphere went rigidly sad, even Hinata felt sad after she said those words.

"Sakura? You mean that pink haired girl who used to be one of Sasuke-kun's fans, and then she suddenly disappeared, didn't she?"

"How do you know of that?"

"Well, I do listen to the gossip around here, besides you don't need her right? You have me", Ami smiled not knowing what she had said had made everyone officially hate her.

"You can never replace Sakura-chan!"

Ami looked taken aback by Naruto's out burst and then hesitantly looked around the room at everyone, only to meet with their glares.

"Uh…"

"Yeah, how dare-"

"That's enough, you have a mission. You all have no time to sit around her arguing about anything."

"Uh, Hai!"

"Okay, now your mission is to act as ANBU members and give back a forbidden scroll to Sunagakure. It is a very important scroll and many people will want to get their hands on them. It is _very _important that you don't let them, do you understand?"

"Obaa-chan, why are you so worried? You know we are the best." Naruto grinned and then pushed him hands up into his blond hair.

"Yeah"

"Fine, now Shikamaru is going to be the captain for this mission. You shall leave immediately, go pack your back and get out of my office."

She gave the scroll to Shikamaru and then leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, not watching them leave. She so needed some sake right now, her head was hurting.

Little did she know what was going to happen soon?

…

…

…

…

27th September,

2: 41 pm,

Near the Northern dessert of Sunagakure

Konohagakure no Uchiha Sasuke saw from the corner as Ami approached him, and groaned mentally and resisted the urge to move faster.

"Uno, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke blinked her voice was serious so there much be something important.

"What do you, Ami?"

"I can sense eight powerful chakras up ahead."

"Hn," Sasuke smirked, it had been a long time since he had a serious fight with anyone, not including Naruto ofcorse.

Once they reached the small clearing, they noticed who they were. And tired not to be intimidated by them. Shikamaru's eyes narrowed.

The Akatsuki.

Sasuke growled _they probably are here for Naruto; there is a new member there, wonder who she is. I don't think Itachi is here because I can't sense his chakra signal._

"Took you long enough."

All of the Konoha Nin moved their eyes towards the person who had just spoken, her blue hair could be seen and she had a small smirk on her face.

Amegakure no Konan.

"So, tell us who the new member is?"

"Where is Itachi?"

Deidara grinned wickedly, "Hold on now, Itachi isn't here right now, so you will have to deal with us." Fake sadness was evident in his eyes, his grinning didn't stop.

"So let atleast us enjoy killing you," Kisame muttered with a grin that could rival Deidara's. Kisame shifted, moving hit large sword and liked his lips in anticipation.

"You still haven't answered our question." Tenten stated. Neji turned his head towards the new Akatsuki and muttered, "Who might you be?"

"Who I am does not concern the likes of you." The girl shifted and leaned back against the tree she was sitting close to.

Hidan grinned, "I think the only fucking thing that fucking concerns you in your own fucking safety."

"Yes, and they I think I am going to collect the bounty on your heads", Kakuzu just stayed still after that, not moving. They couldn't see his face properly because of his cloak.

"Tobi wants to know who that is. Tobi never seen her before", Tobi jumped and then pushed his hands behind his back.

"My name is Ami. And I am the new recruit instead of that pink haired girl", Ami said with pride evident on her face, she grinned and moved hoping to remove the mask on her face. It was getting hot in there and this time it wasn't because of Sasuke.

All of the Konoha Nins glared at her; besides there masks were for them to keep their identities secret.

"No wonder, I though that you were in a different quadrant. And what is this about replacing that pink haired girl?" Zetsu said, and the proceeded to keep it in his memory.

"I was, not I am here to replace that girl. I am so much better than her. I won't be surprised if you don't know her, besides she was so weak," Ami grinned, "I can defeat her with my eyes closed."

"Weak huh?" The girl, whose identity was hidden, got up from her place and stood silently, "I'll handle that one." Her voice seemed familiar but none of them dwelled on it for long.

Konan grinned, "So can we get that scroll now? No on second though I want to kill you all before I get my hands on it."

The Akatsuki member all disappeared.

Within seconds, Ami was sent flying through the trees and the new Akatsuki member was standing between all of them, with one hand holding her straw hat so that her identity could not be reveled.

_I'll fight her._

Naruto charged towards but was stopped by Konan, "I am going to be your opponent, so don't bother with her."

The battle started without anyone knowing who the new member was.

Neji activated his blood line and then stood with his back to Hinata who had also already activated her Byakugan. The puppet master and the artist, stood before them, grinning.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan too, and then got into a fighting position getting ready to fight Kisame. Ino removed her katana from her sheath and faced Zetsu. Tenten sent a swirl of kunai's towards Hidan. Shikamaru braced himself for the in coming attack of Kakuzu.

Ami received another terrifying punch from her opponent.

_It had all started._

…

…

…

…

27th September,

2: 42 pm,

Konohagakure

Hatake Kakashi stood in front of the desk with move had a photo frame of his former students and sighed. He gently picked it up before him and examined it.

It seemed to be such a long time ago, back then when they had took the picture, everything was alright. No one knew what was going to happen to Team 7.

Back then, they all had smiles on their faces, even if Sasuke didn't but he knew that Sasuke was happy to be there.

Back then he had promised himself that he wouldn't let anything happen to them. He had already failed once; he wasn't going to let it happen again.

Back then, Sasuke was still a boy who wanted revenge and had a horrible past which he might just never forget, Naruto was a small boy with really big dreams and wanted to become Hokage, Sakura was just a girl who didn't have anything special about her and chased after her hopeless love dream about a boy.

Back then she didn't notice that Kakashi didn't pay attention to her.

Back then, Kakashi was a man who was late for everything because he was still trying to get over the death of his friends and couldn't even hate his own team because they were just too good.

Back then, Kakashi wanted to believe that everything was going to go well.

Kakashi ran a finger over the glass of the frame, looking at Naruto and Sasuke's scowls and Sakura's happy face. It was taken before the Chunnin exams.

But then in the Chunnin exams everything just went wrong, Orochimaru came: Bit Sasuke and gave him the cursed seal. Naruto battle his first fight in which Kakashi wasn't there to come along and save him. And Sakura broke inside.

And then, after some time, Sasuke decided to leave. Sakura became miserable and then finally Naruto left to train, and when he came back everything was suppose to become okay.

But then, Sakura's parents were slaughtered and killed and she disappeared too. And none of them found her later, she had just gone. Without a single trace, it was almost like she had vanished into thin air. There were no traces of her anywhere.

Now that he thought about it, Kakashi glared at the frame and rolled hit other hand into a tight fist.

If only he had cared more, if only he had taught them more, if only he had more time, _if only he had paid more attention to Sakura,_ then maybe just maybe they all would have still been together.

Now he hated the fact how he had treated her, like she didn't mean much to him at all, but back then she didn't seem to care about anything expect her beloved Sasuke-kun.

Kakashi sighed, he knew it wasn't going to be a help if he just sat here doing nothing and just reminiscing about the past.

He sighed again, and gripped the photo frame closer to himself and looked out of the window. He had a bad felling about something.

The last time he had a bad feeling was when his best friends had died.

...

…

…

…

27th September,

2: 56 pm,

Northern Dessert of Sunagakure.

The Akatsuki member stepped back, and the Konoha Nins moved behind Sasuke trying to regain their breathe.

"Had enough?" the Akatsuki member seemed not to have even broken a sweat, well not only her but everyone else, too.

"Never", Naruto glared at her before regaining his posture and then standing straight.

"Oh, I am not talking to you; I was talking to Ami-san over there." All of them turned to see Ami on the ground struggling to stand up or atleast sit up properly. She had many scratches and bruises on her body and it also seemed like she had a broken leg.

"Who… who ah! Are you?" she managed to say.

"Now what was that you said about that girl being weak, she is surely much stronger than the likes of you." Konan grinned and turned muttered something to the girl beside her.

"How do you know about her?" Sasuke managed to maintain an unreadable posture.

"Oh, we know about _everyone_ and we also know where _everyone_ is," Konan leaned forward trying not to laugh at the looks on their faces.

"If you do know about her, then you will tell us," Naruto glared at him and then gripped his kunai harder just to make sure he doesn't lose his composer.

"Tobi think all of you are blind."

"Blind, how is that?"

"Because you cannot see what is right in front of your eyes," Ami glared and opened her mother and shouted, "Who the hell are you?" Everyone seemed to have forgotten her.

"Ne, don't you think you should tell them?"

The akatsuki member nodded and then proceeded to remove her hat, and then everything seemed to go in an extremely slow motion. Her long hair blew gracefully in the soft breeze that was move brushing against them.

"Sakura-chan", Naruto was the first one to act, first one to regain his composure. All the others were just staring at her like they had seen a ghost.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto moved getting ready to grab her and take her away from all this, but then he was stopped by a bunch of kunai's aimed at him. He moved back and started at her.

'_Sakura would never join Akatsuki'_

"Don't come near me." Disgust was evident in her voice as well as her face, "Now give us the scroll and maybe you will die a not painful death."

"I don't know what this is but we are not going to give you the scroll," Tenten tried to stop herself from shaking her head.

"Sakura, is that really you?" Sasuke blinked.

"Yes, so I see you have returned."

"Sakura-chan is can't be you, you would never go such a thing." Naruto shook his head; he wasn't going to believe such a thing.

"Oh, it is me Naruto."

"Come back with us, Sakura," Tenten whispered and closed her eyes, and a smile came on her face. She tried to stop herself from grinning.

"No, I won't," Tenten looked shocked and then she opened her eyes only to receive a glare from her used to be best friend. Sakura looked like she was losing her patience.

Kisame glared and then seemed to be getting irritated by the long wait and the rest looked like they were losing there patience too.

"Give us the damn scroll."

"No way in hell"

"Oh! Trust me; you will be going to hell after we are finished with you."

Naruto blinked, not daring to remove his eyes from Sakura's small and petite frame which was covered with the Akatsuki cloak. He was afraid that if he does, then Sakura might just disappear again.

"Sakura-chan? But how can it be you? You would never in a million years join Akatsuki!" Naruto shook his head, not willing himself to believe that the real Haruno Sakura was standing in front of him.

"Well then, I guess you don't really know me so well, Naruto."

"Sakura? Forehead?" Ino asked, "It is you, I know it. We waited for you for so long and even the ANBU couldn't find you. Where were you? We were so worried. And then Sasuke-kun came back but you weren't there to greet him, were you? So come back with us, Sakura."

"Does it matter if she comes back of not?" Sasori asked, opening his mouth for the first time, "You _have_ already replaced her, haven't you?"

"If you really think that we would ever replace Sakura-chan, then you are dead wrong." Naruto glared at all of them, but still not moving even though he wanted to take sakura and run away from here.

"That is what the girl had said, hadn't she? She said that she was Sakura's replacement."

Ami glared and then ran towards Sakura aiming a punch to her face. But even before she could reach her face, Sakura tilted her face towards one side and then pushed a punch into Ami's stomach.

Ami coughed and tried to do an uppercut, but Sakura moved, making Ami fall forward, and lightly hit her on the back. The sounds of cracking bones could be heard.

Ami let out a piercing scream as she clenched the ground desperately trying to stop the pain in her back. Sasuke moved towards them and aimed a punch at Sakura's face, he hit his target making Sakura move away.

Sasuke gathered Ami into his arms and just as he was about to make a move to get up, a kunai pushed against his neck.

"Now put her down, un" Deidara said and then narrowed his eyes as Sasuke didn't obey but didn't move either. Deidara pressed the kunai closer into Sasuke's skin making a long dash of blood flow down.

"Now if you don't listen, both you and the girl die, un." Sasuke placed Ami on the ground and then stood up, "Good, not give us the scro-" but he couldn't finish his sentence because Sasuke had already delivered a terrifying blow to Deidara's torso.

But Deidara disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Hinata and Ino rushed to Ami's aid, "Two broken bones, we can still heal her"

Neji walked towards Sasuke, "Why do you even think that I'll let you have all the fun?"

Naruto grinned.

Sasuke muttered under his breath, "Believe me this ain't fun."

…

…

…

…

27th September,

2: 58 pm,

Kazekage Tower, Sunagakure

"What is going on?"

The Sunagakure Shinobi turned towards the source of the voice and what meant their sight made their eyes widen.

"Kazekage-sama"

Gaara blinked, and moved forward and Kankuro grinned, "There people are saying that there are reports of fighting going on the outskirts of the Northern Dessert. Should we do something about it?"

Gaara stared at the men in front of him, all of whom were lowering their heads, "Between who and who is the battle going on and how does it concern us?"

"It doesn't concern us, Kazekage-sama but there are powerful blasts coming and we are yet to know of who are fighting."

"Then find out," Gaara's expression didn't change.

"We can't Kazekage-sama, there is a powerful sand storm and our special team isn't prepared to move!" the man squirmed uneasily under the glare of his Kage.

"Are you telling me that-", he was interrupted by a man who entered the door, not expecting the Kazekage there. He straightened up and bowed.

"Kazekage-sama there is a Konohagakure Nin wanting to meet you… urgently"

"Bring him in"

"Hai!" the man left to call the Nin in and Gaara turned asking Kankuro to follow him, and then entered his office and sat down on his chair. Kankuro stood boringly next to him.

After a few minutes, a man entered his face covered with an ANBU mask but his brown hair could be seen easily and he bowed lightly in front of Gaara.

"Kazekage-sama, I give you my respect." Gaara nodded and the man continued, "I have come with urgent news."

"And that would be…" Kankuro leaned in forward and folded his arms as he listening to what the man had to say. He wasn't surprised by the ANBU member not mentioning his name, it was a rule anyway.

"Continue" Gaara shifted himself forward and put his hands on his desk which still has a lot of paperwork. He didn't think he was going to finish it soon.

The man then said only one word and Gaara understood everything, "Akatsuki"

Gaara's eyes narrowed and Kankuro set her arms by his sides, his eyes narrowing too, "So that was all the explosion, it was by them"

Gaara ignored his brother, "Does your Hakage know?"

"No, she doesn't. I was on a mission near here and saw them, I wasn't match for them on my own and it would be too late by the time I reach Konoha and tell Hakage-sama, so I came here, hoping that you would do something about it."

"Have you any idea on who they are fighting?"

"No I haven't, but I was hoping you would." The man raised his head and eyes stared into Gaara's eyes with determination.

"We don't have any one going on missions today."

"I see"

"But, we were supposed to receive a forbidden scroll from Konoha, and the shinobi coming were supposed to come from the same direction."

The man's eyes narrowed and he moved from his place, "I shall report to Tsudane-sama but…" He trailed off and then shifted his gaze towards the ground, thinking about what to do now.

"We shall help but there is a sand storm in the Northern Dessert. It will hold us up" the man smiled and bowed.

"Thank you for you cooperation, Kazekage-sama. I hope I can reach Konoha in time. Shall I leave thing in your hands?"

Gaara nodded and looked towards Kankuro, not watching as the ANBU left his office, "Make sure the special teams are ready and sent in time."

"Yeah…"

The man smiled as he left the room, they had fallen for it.

…

…

…

…

27th September,

2: 59 pm,

Northern dessert of Sunagakure

"I'll bring you back, Sakura-chan. Even if I have to go though a hundred Akatsuki members to get you," Naruto closed his hands tightly.

"Well, then I am afraid that there are only ten of eight of us here and you can't even seem to get through us. And I don't even think you little friend wants to come back."

"Sakura, why are you doing this? I don't want to fight you."

"Don't want to fight a weak and annoying girl, Uchiha-san? And I have my reasons for doing this."

"But Sakura-chan it isn't the same without you, so please come back," Naruto's baby blue eyes plead with her own.

"Come back, Sakura"

"Does it matter if I come back, Uchiha? All I ever was, was a stupid fangirl to you, wasn't I? And what does it matter, you don't even care-"

"Like hell I want you back Sakura. And you meant so much more than a 'stupid fangirl' as you put it. And how would you even know if I cared huh? Everyone deserves a second chance."

"I gave you-"

"No, you didn't," he was talking over her now, "You left even before you _could_ give me a second chance! You left even before I came _back_; you weren't there for the first time. Do you even have _any_ idea how that felt like?"

"Shut up-"

"I won't. You have got to hear me out this time, Sakura. Couldn't you fucking see what you meant to me?"

Sakura opened her mouth to shout at him and Sasuke took a beep breath. _It was now or never huh?_

"Couldn't you fucking see that I was in love with you, too? I always was because you cared, damnit, you fucking cared. No one ever cared for me before you guys came. I fucking loved you!"

He didn't even seem to want to take back what he said.

* * *

_A/N: There finally done. How was it? Better than the last one? That rhymes. The Gaara thing was for my friend Awesome-chan._

_I would like to thank all of the people who kept by me,_

**LALA **_Thank you, I mean how can you review all the chapters, how awesome can you get?_

**Anonymous **_thank you_

**Dogsack123 **_are you awesome or what?_

**Wulfgirl1 **_thanks for your support_

**Tim **_are you a guy? No offence!_

**FreeWolfBlue **_you just boasted my writing skill off the roof. Thank you, you deserve cookies, you are AWESOME. _

**Rin **_Lets hate computers forever. Mkay?_

**random reviewer: **_I did but you already knew this didn't you?_

**Harunosakua: **_I am like honored!_

**cherryblossomdream: **_I am going to miss you, hope you finish your exams soon. And this one is for you to boast your…. Um, exam skills._

**Chibi Amity-Star: **_My first reviewer. I worship you. *Bows down*_

Review? I'll write faster!


	3. Chapter 3: Left Out

_A/N: Enjoy! And make me smile. I don't own Naruto but Shinzo is currently mine. I am so sorry it took so long!_

* * *

---

Aka Ame: Red Rain  
赤雨

---

_We are who we are. We live to let others live a peaceful life._

_We are ninjas, shinobi, human killing machines, and protectors__, whatever you wish to call us. We have so many names but only one purpose and that is to obey our leader. _

_On my first day of the academy, I saw this boy. His name was Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto-kun was sunshine, laughter and warmth, everything that I had always wanted in my life._

_I wanted to be with him, to laugh with him, and I wanted him to hold me. I wanted to be the one who would always have his attention._

_And then I saw Sakura-chan._

_I was jealous of Sakura-chan, I always was. She was pretty, strong, faithful, loyal and everything I always wanted to be but could never become._

_I knew Naruto-kun liked Sakura-chan; I knew he maybe even loved her._

_After that, Tou-san abandoned me, left me to fend for myself. I wasn't strong enough for him you see. Hanabi-chan was better than me, even at her young age._

_You should know, even though I am a Konoichi, I 'm also a human being. I didn't know what to do; I didn't know where to go. But I somehow managed._

_Naruto-kun now loved Sakura-chan._

_When I first came to know, I wanted to hate her. I wanted to hate Sakura-chan, but I couldn't. I really couldn't, Kami-sama knows I tried. You couldn't hate Sakura-chan; she would always find a way for you to like her._

_But then when I actually met her and talked to her, I realized that she wasn't perfect. No one was perfect, not even Naruto-kun, but Sakura-chan was close to it. She would get angry easily, currently that is the only bad thing I can think about her. But being angry isn't bad is it?_

_She would hit Naruto-kun on the head every time he said something stupid, but I knew she cared for Naruto-kun deeply. And Naruto-kun liked her a lot._

_But after I met Sakura-chan, she, well inspired me when I told her about how everything wasn't going the way I wanted it to, she laughed and said:_

_"You're an idiot, Hinata-chan. Do you really think that everything can be so easy? Life is just a game you and I weren't meant to win, so if you don't want to lose, you just have to make your own rules and laugh at destiny. It is your life Hinata-chan, and no one can make you lead it the way they want you to,"_

_"You are your own person, you can't change for someone. You don't have to. You have your friends and Sensei's and everyone else behind you. You are not alone, so live your life to the fullest, enjoy each and every moment; you can't live it a second time." _

_"You cannot regain what you have lost. So stop putting yourself down, everyone advances in their own pace. You cannot expect a butterfly to hatch out a cocoon when it isn't ready to face the world. You are unique Hinata, in your own way, don't become like someone else. You know what unique means? It means that you're special."_

_A day after she disappeared, and didn't come back. I still remember those words, I will never forget them._

_My name is Hyuuga Hinata; I am sixteen years old and am desperately trying to continue hanging on to Sakura-chan's words._

…

…

…

…

Chapter 3: Left Out  
-By Dark Angel Heart

…

…

…

…

27th September,

2:48 pm,

Easter side of Konohagakure

"Move!"

The dust and smoke flooded through his nose he coughed and then covered his nose with his hand, "God dammit, move!"

Voices and screams echoed into his ears and he struggled to keep up with everything around him, he coughed again and tried to breath in some fresh air but there was almost none to begin with.

"Move kid, what are you waiting for?"

He moved as fast as his legs could carry him, he ran behind all the others who were running. Jonnins stood on either side of them, making sure they weren't going to get hurt. They were only civilians after all.

Another blast sent more pieces of wood and sand into their faces and he ran, and ran. He needed to if he didn't, he might just die.

A hand pushed him roughly on his back, making him stumble, but he still continued to run. He didn't know much now. Where were his parents? Was his sister alright? Who was attacking them?

"Move faster! Twelve, seventeen, thirty-one on you're right, seven o'clock."

"Hai!"

He could faintly see the people move though the smoke and attack, what he didn't know was that six enemy Nins got injured and one Konohagakure Nin got killed.

He was buying his Okaa-san some groceries when the first explosion had taken place and then suddenly they was fighting going on everywhere. He had frozen in place only to move when a Konoha Jounin had shouted at him to move.

There was blood and bodies all over the place; Jounin has assembled around the citizens to take them to safety, trying not to let any more innocent people get killed.

"No! My baby, please save my baby-"

He turned his face around and stopped running as he saw, in a distance, a man holding a crying baby by its head and laughing at the crying women who was trying to reach for it.

"No, no please stop-"

He had frozen again, not knowing exactly what to do. The man hit the women across the face and the lady stumbled to the ground, tears skidding down her face at a feverous rate, "My baby, please-"

"Shut up, lady. Watch as I kill your daughter right in front of you."

"NO! Please, please, I'll do anything. Please don't touch my-"

The lady received another slap and then the man kicked her torso as she rolled numbly on the ground, crying because of the pain.

No one was helping her, no one was there.

"I told you to shut up, bitch!"

She received another kick to the stomach as she cried out for her daughter again. The baby started to cry louder as if she could feel the pain her mother was in.

All he could do was stand still and watch as the man pulled out a kunai and held the baby by its head, not at all trying to be careful with it.

"No, please, please! Somebody, anybody save my baby, please save her."

"Oh, don't worry lady. No one is going to come to help you, not a single one," Suddenly his feet were moving towards the man even before he could stop himself.

But he was too late.

The man reached up and sliced the baby's neck into half and laughed cruelly as the blood flowed onto his hands and splashed onto the baby's mother face.

The lady had froze, like she had just been stabbed from the back.

He took another large step towards the killer not actually knowing what to do.

The lady lifted up her hands to her face and let out a piercing scream and the man laughed again.

He charged and caught hold of the man's hand which was holding the kunai and plunged it into the man's face. Blood poured onto his hands and face and all he could remember was the man's eyes.

Full of terror

The kunai slipped soundlessly to the ground, dripping in blood the man fell down, blood poured out from his face creating a pool of blood around him.

The lady let out another scream as the blood of the man reached her feet and knees.

_He… he… he is dead._

The boy stared at his hand and skidded to the ground and tried to block out the lady screams. _Monster, you just killed a person. YOU MONSTER!_

The boy slowly raised his bloody hands to his ears and tried not to scream, _No, no I am not a monster, _he took deep breaths.

Breathe. Breathe. Breathe.

Blood. Blood. So much blood.

In his hands, on his face, everywhere. He killed, he _fucking killed_. _Monster, you murderer, how are you going to live with yourself now?_

Inhale. Exhale.

_Blood, blood, his blood, the baby's blood. Can you live with yourself?_

_You killed, you killed a person. You are a bloody murderer; can you see your hands? Can you see them? Can you see the red, red-?_

_Everywhere,_ so red, _can't breathe_

"-Blood!"

The lady behind him screamed again and then moved past him to get to her dead daughter, "Yumi-chan, Yumi-chan. You're alive right? Speck to me, sweetie, please baby. I promise I'll get you that doll you wanted-"

The women sobbed as she drew the girl's batted body towards herself and held her close. Her body clothes were socked with the blood _(Red, red, red)._

"Move lady, can't you see what is going on? Move-"

The man stopped as his eyes widened as he saw the dead body which the lady was holding close to her. His eyes slowly moved over to the boy's frame which was shaking terribly. He was staring at his hands which were covered in so much blood, a kunai next to him.

The boy screamed.

"I didn't kill him, I didn't. I didn't," he moved and then clutched the ninja's pants and cried, "I didn't kill him, tell me I didn't kill him. I am not a murderer. I am not a monster."

The man stared down at the boy, probably about twelve years old, the poor boy, "Come on kid, don't let it get to you, now get up. We need to get you somewhere safe."

"Not a monster, not a monster-"

The kid didn't even seem to be listening to him as he muttered that stupid mantra to himself, "Not a monster, not a murderer."

The kid slowly rocked himself forwards and backwards again; his hands covered his head tightly, "I didn't kill him!"

"Come on, kid" the man lowered himself and then lifted the boy into his arms and called out another man to help him with the lady who was still sobbing, but he didn't blame her.

He turned away and then proceeded to run towards their shelter, he could hear the lady's protests of leaving her child and tried to ignore her as she screamed.

"I didn't kill him, tell me I didn't-"

The man looked down softly at the boy and pulled him closer offering comfort, "Don't worry kid, you'll be alright." But the boy didn't seem to have heard him and the man sighed.

"What happen, Kaein-san?"

The man named Kaein cringed, "First timer, he killed a man. Must have been hard for him, huh? He is a civilian."

"I didn't kill him!"

The other man sighed, "Don't worry, boy. First time is always the hardest."

…

…

…

…

27th September,

3:00 pm,

The Northern dessert of Sunagakure

Her eyes widened as she stared at him, she gently took a step back. She shook her head to clear her thoughts; it wasn't supposed to be this way.

"I love you, Sakura and I'll tell it a hundred times if I have to." her hands clenched till her knuckles whitened and her body stiffened. She didn't know what to do anymore.

Konan glared, and so did Hidan. Deidara's grinning stopped, but no one else moved as they stared at each other. Tobi looked confusingly between the Uchiha and Sakura, wanting to know what happened.

She regained her composure, her eyes held anger and coldness, "Liar" she whispered.

"What…?"

"You are a god damn liar!" Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "I never thought you would stoop so low, just so you could have me come back."

Sasuke was glaring now, "I wasn't lying"

"How am I supposed to believe that huh? You expect me to believe you of all people? You hurt me once; I don't think I want to go through that again."

"What the hell, I was _fourteen_, I didn't know any better. Hell, I was bent on revenge-"

"Stop lying!"

"I am not lying!"

"_God dammit fuck you!_"

Sasuke shivered, Sakura had never talked to him like that ever. But then again, it had been so long ago, what had he expected her to do, let go and come behind him like the love sick fan girl she was?

"Sa… Sakura-chan?"

Naruto shook his head; Sakura would never say anything like that ever. This must all have been a really bad dream, a horrible, horrible dream. Hinata shook behind him and Ino tried desperately not to cry.

"Fore… forehead!"

Sasori carefully looked at the expressions of the Konoha Nins, all having different, but what he was mainly interested in was the expression of a certain Uchiha.

Sasuke looked like he had just died, like his heart had been taken from him and stomped on by everyone. His face was twisted with many emotions. And then all of a sudden everything disappeared and Sasori realized why.

The wind blew gently as another cloaked figure joined them; he stood next to Sakura not bothering to actually acknowledge their enemies.

"We have to go, Sakura"

The wind gently blew his black hair in the wind, his red eyes took in the image of his new ally, and he didn't blink even once. But maybe he did, but it was too fast for anyone to notice.

"Itachi"

_Itachi. Uchiha Itachi_

…

…

…

…

27th September,

3:05 pm,

Konohagakure Entrance: Main gate

Jumping on the next tree branch, Konohagakure no Shinzo set his lips in a grim line. His blond hair blowing in the wind as his deep green eyes hardened behind the mask.

Almost reaching Konohagakure, he could see the gates of the village greet him from just a few meters in front of him. Reaching the gates, he watched as two guards jumped in front of him. One of them asked,

"Name?"

"Takahashi Shinzo", he muttered raising his sleeve to show the guards his hitai-ate, wondering if that was evidence enough for them to let him pass.

"What purpose do you have here?"

"I am of ANBU, Registration no 012216.", again raising his sleeve higher to show them his ANBU tattoo with was on his forearm. The guard looked him over and then silently looked at his partner. After receiving the nod for him, he turned towards the ANBU and smiled.

"Sorry, for that Takahashi-san. Strict orders for the Hokage-sama, you know after the attack and all. Hope you had a nice mission", nodding towards the guards, he made his way past them running towards the Hokage tower. His mind making up suitable sentences to from which he could explain his sudden entry.

One thing Shinzo didn't know was what the guard meant by the attack.

Seeing the tower rise up in front of him, he sped up moving faster. The Hokage needed to know something important.

He saw two guards step forward from their seats, blocking him or his destination. Shinzo cursed, and raised his sleeve once again, hoping they could be able to see the tattoo.

"I need to see Tsudane-same. It is very important", without another word. The two of them allowed him inside.

Running up the stairs, he warily wondered why he hadn't just used a Transportation Jutsu instead. Sighting the door of the Hokage's office, he burst in.

Tsudane lifted up her head, gently raised her eyebrow. Her eyes were pushed together and she looked troubled as she looked at him with her beautiful colored eyes.

Silently thanking god, for the interruption hoping it will be a good reason for her to take a break for her paperwork and all her stress but somehow she knew that what the man had brought with him wasn't good news.

"Ah! Takahashi! How was the mission? It is good that you came here, we need more people helping cleaning up the mess those rouge Nins created."

"Gomenesai Hokage-sama but I have news for you. It's very important", seeing the worried look on his face, Tsudane sat properly preparing herself for the news. There was no reason for a successful ANBU black cop to be this worried. If it was that important, it must be bad.

Seeing that Tsudane was ready for the news, Shinzo opened his mouth.

"Akatsuki", hearing this one word, Tsudane raised herself. Frowning, she watched the man for more.

"I saw traces of them on the outskirts of the Sunagakure. Suspicious activity I presume. I was worried. Are they any Konohagakure Nin out on a mission near there because Kazekage-sama told me that he was suppose to receive a forbidden scroll"

Tsudane frowned.

_Naruto!_

"Oh my! I shouldn't have ever sent them on that mission. Takahashi go find Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Rock Lee and Tenzo as well. Quick!"

"Hai, Tsudane-sama! But…"

"What is it, Takahashi? Is there something else?"

"No but, what is all this about an attack?"

"Oh, some Rouge ninjas attack the eastern side of the village, but not many were hurt, we lost some Shinobi but it is okay, I suppose. The damage is great though, the ANBU along with the others are working on the repairs. One of them told me they thought that some of the Nins were from Otogakure, even though it is hard to believe since Orochimaru is dead, there in no one to lead them, but we obviously don't know for sure."

"We have some in custody but they aren't saying anything, we called for Ibiki he is currently interrogating them again. We need to know who conducted the attack on the civilians"

"Hai, thank you for telling me, Hokage-sama. The Kazekage-sama is going to send some people to look over what is happen, so that much, be of some help, but there is a sand storm, so we must go there from the North."

"Okay, now go and tell them." Tsudane sighed and rubbed her face with her hands as Shinzo left the room, jogging. Why was everything happen all at once? Must have been bad omen.

..._let's hope they are alright._

…

…

…

…

27th September,

3:01 pm,

Northern dessert or Sunagakure

"Itachi!"

The older Uchiha mildly guided his head towards the younger one who had called out his name. Sasuke's eyes held blind fury towards him and Itachi couldn't care less; he had better stuff to do.

"Let's go"

Tenten's eyes widened before narrowing, "No, where do you think you are going?"

But the other Akatsuki member where already surrounding them, all of them with evil grins on their faces, "Oh no, now what do you suppose to do with you all?"

"Oh wait, I have an idea, how about we take care of them while you two get out of here?"

"Tch"

Naruto leaped as he moved forwards trying to stop Sakura from leaving with the older Uchiha, "No, Sakura-chan" but Sakura didn't acknowledge him.

_(Liar, liar you are a fucking lair Sakura, you said you would be there right? You said it yourself, you said you-)_

The sound of two swords hitting each other echoed through the trees, Hidan stood in front of Naruto blocking his way so that he could not reach Sakura, a devilish smirk on his face.

"Get the hell out of my way!"

"Why little Jinchūriki, are you scared? Are you going to pee in your pants?"

Naruto jumped over Hidan, Aiming a kunai, at his head. He flung it, and then didn't even look back to see if it hit its mark. He could sense his best friend right behind him and heard the shout of the male Hyuuga telling them to go and not to worry, that they will handle it.

"Let's go, Teme"

"Hn"

_(You said you loved me, you can't just turn it off like that! Sakura, Sakura you are the liar here, so why, why is heaven's name did you play with my feelings?)_

They both jumped and sped into the large trees and ran towards the chakras of their targets. Sasuke had his Sharingan blazing to its maximum. The wind harshly hit their faces but their masks protected them to some extent.

Naruto numbly looked forwards, his insides swirling weirdly like as if he was going to throw up. He quietly bent down top avoid hitting his head on a branch and then looked towards his companion.

"Hey Teme"

Sasuke didn't seem to hear him; he was too much caught up in his own thoughts anyway. His leg brushed against some think branches but he didn't even seem to notice.

_Ne, Sakura-chan will you come back, not only for me and everyone else but especially for him too…?_

An almost inaudible grunt reached Naruto's ears and Naruto blinked, "What's wrong?" He knew Sasuke well enough to know that look on his face.

"Someone's coming…"

"Who?"

He didn't answer but instead stopped on a branch facing to his right, a hand gently resting on his katana's head ready to pull it out anytime.

A few moments later, Naruto could see the faint outline of three people running towards them. When they got close enough, they came to know that two of them looked like men and one a woman.

Sasuke sighed and lowered his hand from his katana and looked slightly relaxed.

"You know them?"

"Juugo, Suigetsu and Karin"

Naruto blinked and then registered what Sasuke had just said and then finally glared, "What Teme? We don't have time for this, we have to go and get Sakura-chan, and you can have a happy reunion later after we bring Sakura-chan back-"

"Shut up dobe, they can help us."

A red haired girl was now standing in front of Sasuke with a big grin on her face, looking like she had just found something that she had lost. The other two were standing behind her one had a big sword wrapped to his back and had blue hair. The last one had spiky orange hair.

Naruto noticed the three commas on his neck, but realized that they seemed different from Sasuke's but didn't dwell on it for too long.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke nodded and turned towards Naruto, "They can help," he looked unsure for a moment, "I guess"

He then turned towards them, "What are you doing here?"

"We were moving towards Konohagakure, since you were more than likely to be there. But then suddenly Karin here sensed _Him _and you_, _so we followed."

"He's with someone else, a girl I think…"

Naruto's face grimed, "Sakura-chan!"

Juugo seemed to understand and he smiled, "We'll help"

Sasuke nodded, turned and jumped onto the next branch.

…

…

…

…

27th September,

3:30 pm,

Halfway between Sunagakure and Konohagakure

"Are you even sure we are going the right way?"

"Shut up, Inuzuka-san, I don't mind you being worried because of your friends but your whining is really getting annoying now."

"But who knows what would have happen by now!"

"They are not all that weak, Kiba-san so please can you let Takahashi-san concentrate on finding the way?" Shino turned and looked at Kiba through his dark glasses. Akamaru gave out a small yelp, as he rubbed his face on Kiba's.

"Fine… I'm just worried that's all, sorry if I am irritating you Takahashi" Kiba looked down not bothering to look at the man and then raised his head and looked at Shino, "What are your bugs telling you, Shino?"

"They're telling me that we are going the right way, Inuzuka-san." Shino sighed as he jumped over a rock which stood in his way. They were going as fast as they could.

"Let us move forward for the sake of our youthfulness! We must save the others from those evil beasts!" Rock Lee grinned widely as he pushed his hand above his head.

"Idiot" Yamato sighed and shook his head. Why was he stuck with these people anyway, on the bright side at least Shinzo was there to give him some company. Yamato looked forward and sped up to come closer to Shinzo and sighed again.

"How much longer, Shinzo? I think we have to get there faster if we have hopes of saving them from the Akatsuki."

"I know that! But really Yamato, don't you think we are going as fast as we can? And besides there is a sand storm coming up anyway, so we have to be careful not to get caught in it, what if it changes it course? Then we can forget about saving them!" Yamato knew that Shinzo didn't mean to look so annoyed and nodded.

"Move it! Faster!"

…

…

…

…

27th September,

3:39 pm,

Between The Northern desert of Sunagakure and the Outskirts of Sunagakure.

Konohagakure no Ami's eyes watered. The dust was getting worst, and becoming annoying since it kept getting into her eyes. With one free hand, she rubbed the sore part of her other shoulder.

Just next to her, laid a brown haired girl who was drifting in and out of sleep? Ami had somehow managed to stop her bleeding.

Closing her own eyes, she knew she had to get both of them out of her. Tenten was in no shape for fighting and neither was she. If they got caught in another fight, it would surely be the end of both of them.

She needed to get the two of them out of her. Go somewhere far away, and wait for the others to catch up. That is if there were any alive.

She briefly wondered how many of them were alive. She hoped Sasuke and Naruto were. They were the only two not injured since they had run behind that pink haired girl.

Coughing, she covered her eyes form the oncoming dust. She silently wondered if a sandstorm was coming up.

How far away were they from the fight? Will they get out alive? Will the Akatsuki realize a few of them are missing? With they come after them?

A small voice in the back of her head told her to leave Tenten and go. She would move faster if she had. And maybe, just maybe reach a village nearby.

She pushed that voice to the darkest corners of her brain. She couldn't leave Tenten now. Tenten needed her. And for the first time in her life she wanted to prove that she is _worthy_ of being a konoichi.

Silently she wondered if she would really keep her word.

_I WILL._

"Ami-san?" Ami felt Tenten shift beside her, sitting up. Protesting, Ami muttered to her that she shouldn't move. Pushing her down, she looked sadly down at her.

"I managed to stop the bleeding. But I couldn't heal you're injuries completely, sorry".

Tenten didn't answer, only nodded, giving her companion a small, tired smile. Feeling a sick sensation in the back of her neck, she silently scratched it. The feeling was gone when she instantly coughed out a small amount of blood.

She didn't feel sleepy anymore. Tired? Definitely! Raising her head higher, she watched the small fluffy clouds pass by vaguely wondering why Shikamaru liked to watch them so much. It wasn't the time to think about things like that but she couldn't help it.

How much more time did she have to live? Would all of them get out of it alive?

She didn't want to die. There was so much for her to still do. She at least had to become a Jounin. Become respected some more. What about her dream to become an ANBU member? She couldn't let that so easily could she?

What about Neji and his training? She still had to get Lee to get himself a new haircut not to mention a new mentor. Gai-sensei was just getting weirder by the moment.

_And…… and Sakura-san?_

"Do……. Do you think we'll get through this, Ami? Are the other's alright?" Tenten shifted, slightly raising her head to look at the purple haired girl.

Ami slowly turned and looked at her. Her eyes watered and she looked so scared.

"I don't know Tenten-san! I want this all to be a bad dream, a really bad dream. And then I can wake up and be happy that none of this is really happening to me".

Tenten looked at her sadly, poor girl she didn't deserve to be caught up in all this. Sighing she threw a tired, bloody smile at Ami.

A yielding drizzle started to fall, but the sky looked hardly cloudy. Tenten wondered if it was because of the battle going on, but then maybe it was because there was no possibility of rain in a dessert, if it did rain it would probably be too cliché.

She dimly remembered the fight she had some time ago. She was confident that she hadn't won. She, then, wondered why her opponent hadn't killed her. She remembered hitting her head when she had blacked out.

"Do you think you can move, Tenten-san? We need to get out of her as fast as we can!" Tenten shifted her legs; her side didn't hurt as much. Moving her hand and pushing it into the ground, she tried to get up. Two hands helped her sit up and Tenten shot a smile Ami's way.

No 'thanks' was needed to be said between them since they both knew that Tenten was grateful. Ami slung Tenten's hand over her shoulder. Raising her leg, she stepped forward towards their escape.

…

…

…

…

27th September,

3:41 pm,

The Forest of Kazesenpu, Western Dessert of Sunagakure

"Rasengan"

The gust and the small specks of wood from the barks of the trees fought to enter her eyes as she closed her eyes lids to stop them.

Karin covered her face with her arms and then, narrowed her eyes to look at the battle going on but couldn't because of the dust and smoke produced because of Naruto's attack.

Turning around she jumped on to a tree and tried to get a better view at her surroundings. Once, spotting her orange haired teammate she smiled to herself and then jumped down for the branch and ran over to him.

"Juugo!"

Juugo turned around and looked at her and then after a moment, he smiled and nodded his head in her direction and then turned fully towards her. Juugo moved forward meeting Karin halfway and nodded.

"Karin? Are you hurt?"

"No, not by much, Sasuke-kun didn't want me to fight, he said something about healing and stuff. What about you?"

"No, I am not hurt though I would be if that Naruto-san hasn't stopped Haruno-san from hitting me with his Rasengan."

"Oh"

Karin smiled up at Juugo and then turned around trying to see through the dust in her surroundings, "What about the other's? Are they okay, too?"

"I don't know about Sasuke-sama but Suigetsu-san and Naruto-san aren't hurt."

"Oh"

Karin sighed, she could still sense Sasuke's and Suigetsu's chakra signals, they both were doing okay and Naruto's chakra was flaring. But now she could sense some new chakra coming towards them, powerful chakras and now they were getting pretty close to both herself and Juugo. Her eyes widened.

"Juugo! Get down!" With a single jump Karin tackled Juugo into the ground saving both of them from the gigantic blast of water which went past them from above.

"What was that?"

"I don't know"

Juugo answered looking uncertainly over both of them into the fallen trees from where the blast has come from; he could see a shaded outline of a person.

"Someone's there and his chakra is too strong"

A huge frame came into view; the figure seemed to have sharp teeth and a big sword hanging on his shoulder, a devilish smirk on his shark like face, wearing a black clock with red clouds.

Hoshigaki Kisame.

"My look what we have here, more people to kill"

Karin got off the ground and came to stand beside Juugo, her eyes narrowing and let her lips resided themselves in to a frown.

"Let's start, shall we I really do want a good fight the last one I had wasn't worth it."

"Who are you?" Kisame grinned, who were these people who didn't know his name? They surely would be punished.

"My name is Hoshigaki Kisame, one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist and a member of the Akatsuki, shouldn't you know that girl?"

"Why is it that you told us about yourself, aren't you afraid? We could use the information against you", Kisame laughed, the nerve of this girl to tell him such things.

"Because you should know the name of the person who is going to kill you", Kisame grinned and then making a hand sign muttered, "Suiton" **(1)**

A large burst of water erupted from his mouth making Karin and Juugo leap backwards and then they steadied both of their footing because now they were standing on water.

Looking forwards, Karin noticed that now, there seemed to be a large lake surrounding them both and Kisame was standing on the other end of the lake, looking quite pleased with himself.

"Now prepare to die: Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu!"

Large bursts of water shot up towards them from the water which was surrounding them both, Karin's eyes widened. Juugo immediately grabbed Karin's hand and made them both jump upwards, successfully dodging the water bullets attacking them.

Looking down Karin saw Kisame looking towards them and then, he slowly raised his hand and muttered something which she couldn't hear but was sure that it was another jutsu.

"Juugo move!"

But they were too late; a big blast of water hit them both directly and enveloped them both in water making them both gasp for air.

"Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu"

Two clones appeared next to him and he grinned evilly, he then pulled his hands down making the water which had covered Karin and Juugo fall back into the lake.

Karin grasped for air and then pushed chakra into her feet so she could land on the water without falling into it. Juugo landed right next to her.

"Karin we have to fight"

"I know"

Juugo jumped towards Kisame, who looked like he could care less and this fight was getting boring since both of them weren't attacking him.

Aiming a punch at Kisame's face Juugo grinned when he hit Kisame directly making Kisame's face reel backwards but then Kisame's body dissolved into water and fell back into the lake.

"Juugo it was a water clone the real one is in the water."

Juugo looked downwards wondering how he was going to attack someone who was now in water.

"Now, why don't you join me for a swim?"

Before Juugo could react he was pulled into the water by a hand on his leg, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and looked around, trying to find his attacker but could not see anything expect water all around him.

He gave up searching and swam upwards and almost reached the surface when a hand on his leg stopped him, looking down he saw a hand on his leg.

"Leaving so soon, why don't I make it easier?"

A powerful and damn painful punch was delivered to jaw making him fly upwards and then shoot out of the water and then ten feet in the air.

"Juugo!"

Karin gasped and immediately ran towards Juugo to catch him before he falls but before she could reach him, water shot up before her and then started to take the shape of Kisame.

"You are next, red-haired bitch"

Karin gasped and then stumbled backwards from shock. Kisame grinned, liking the scared look at the girl's face and said.

"Are you scared?

"No"

"Really? I don't like liars and let's forget the fact that I myself am one."

He grinned and lifted his arm to catch hold of Karin but before he could reach her he was hit on his right, taking him off guard. He flew leftwards and then skidded to a halt, holding something in his hands. The person was small and petite, and had the weirdest hair color.

Haruno Sakura.

"Karin"

Karin turned around at the call of her name and looked at Suigetsu and Naruto running towards her. They both looked tired and were panting heavily.

"Suigetsu"

But then she remembered Juugo, who was trying to stand up, and ran towards him and then helped him get up and then asked him if he was okay.

"Yeah"

Karin nodded and then looked in the direction of her attackers, Kisame was already standing up straight and was holding the pink haired girl in his arms, and they both seemed to be talking quietly.

Karin watched as Sakura said something which made Kisame angry but she didn't seem to care and then Sakura moved away from him, standing on her own.

"Sakura-chan!"

Naruto stepped forward and called out to her again, a long cut was now on his tanned cheek and his clothes were dirty and hand small slashes in some places.

Karin and Juugo were now standing next to Suigetsu and Naruto was standing a step in front of them all, looking sad and even more tired.

"Enough of this fighting, Sakura-chan you can just come back with us and everything will be all right."

Sakura's eyes narrowed but before she could say anything Kisame was already stepping in front of her and getting ready to speak.

"Do you even know if Hime-chan wants to come back?"

_Hime-chan…?_

"I'm not talking to you, I am talking to Sakura-chan" _Who says Naruto can't be ignorant?_

Kisame looked even angrier than he already was and opened his mouth to speak again but stopped when Sakura put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sakura-chan I even brought Sasuke-teme back like I promised, so come back."

"…"

A short silence followed and Sakura looked like she was contemplating on what to say next and Kisame looked annoyed but was controlling himself from shouting again.

"What makes you so sure-"

Her voice was gentle, not like the other voices Karin had heard before, it was soft and sweet and looking at the girl's face Karin couldn't even know that she was with the Akatsuki.

"-that I want to come back?"

Naruto gasped and then looked taken aback, "Sa… Sakura-chan? What do you mean?"

"I meant exactly what I said Naruto, I don't _want_ to come back."

"Enough of all this talking, can we please get back to the fighting part?"

Kisame looked like he had enough of Naruto speaking to Sakura and had decided to stop both of them, Naruto glared at Kisame and he just grinned.

In an instant, hands made out of water shot up from the lake surrounding them, making them all jump up in to the air again. Expect for Suigetsu who dissolved in to water.

Immediately, right after they had jumped up, balls of fire shot at them.

"Bunshin no Jutsu"

Naruto allowed the shadow clones take the hit for them, making sure that the ball of flame didn't hit any one of them. They all landed on the lake again and Suigetsu turned back in to his normal form.

"Hey, I remember you!"

"Huh?"

"You! You are that small sweet kid who always kept smiling and had that habit of cutting off your enemies heads, right?"

Suigetsu grinned and nodded conforming Kisame's question, "But that doesn't mean I am going to go easy on you"

Kisame and Sakura looked like they didn't even move from their place and looked like they hadn't even broken a sweat in attacking them. Sakura raised her hand, her palm facing towards them, and a small ball of fire shot towards all of them, but mostly at Naruto.

Naruto just moved to his one side, dodging the fire ball but Suigetsu glared watching as Sakura smirked. Suigetsu turned back and the next thing he saw was a gigantic fire ball behind them.

"MOVE"

All of their eyes widened, the fire ball flew directly towards all of them not stopping. Suigetsu turned himself into water almost instantly the others dodged. The fire ball hit the water from the lake and a huge amount of steam ruse upwards filling the atmosphere around them.

Suigetsu rose from his watery state and looked around himself trying to find his comrades, Naruto was some distance away from him and Karin and Juugo were standing on the other side.

"Anyone hurt?"

"No, we're fine."

It looked like no one was hurt and they all had dodged the attack before getting hit. The steam was subsiding now and they all could see properly. But Sakura and Kisame were nowhere to be seen, it was like they both were hiding from them, but what reason did they have to hide?

"Naruto"

Naruto turned back and then saw Sasuke running towards him, his Katana in his hand and he looked beaten up but still looked like he could go on fighting. His face slightly held confusion and some anger.

"Hey, teme what happen? Where are Sakura-chan and that shark face?"

"I don't know, but Itachi suddenly disappeared"

Karin and Juugo walked forward and now were standing close to Naruto and Sasuke. Karin blinked, trying to find the chakra signals of Kisame and Sakura.

"I can't find them, they seem to have used a teleportation jutsu, and I can't even find Uchiha Itachi."

Sasuke sighed and looked at Naruto and asked, "What about Sakura?"

"She… She said that she didn't want to come back."

Sasuke blinked and then sighed again, "I guess we will have to make her come back then."

Naruto's eyes brightened and he got a grin back on his face again, "Yeah"

"Now, let's go back to the others they might need our help" all of them nodded.

…

…

…

…

27th September,

4:15 pm,

Outskirts of Sunagakure, Northern Dessert

Ino cried out in pain as her broken ankle toughed the ground. Tripping over a stone she silently braced herself for the hard landing which soon too came. Her body, heavily, hit the ground making some of the dust to fly around her.

Tears threatened to leak from her eyes. She shut her eyes to stop herself from sobbing. Biting her top lip, she tasted the metallic taste of her blood.

She urged her body to get up and move but groaned in pain when her body didn't comply.

Her clothes were cut and torn in the edges, a burnt hole on the cloth covering her shoulder, easily, showed what she had been through. A small trail of dried blood could be seen from her lip to her jaw.

Her eyes tired, all she wanted to do was lie down and sleep. It didn't matter to her if it would be uncomfortable. Her ankle was twisted after she had managed to get away. She hadn't noticed the sprained ankle in her haste to get away from instant death.

She had only noticed it after she had fallen for pure exhaustion a few minutes ago.

Is surprised her that she was even able to move, a miracle perhaps. Her head hurt, she felt like she was going to throw up. She was hungry, tired and _so, so scared. _

This was her first near to death experience and she hated every single moment of it. Everything was so wrong; nothing will ever be the same again.

She knew wishing would never work. This, sadly, was reality. Right now, she hated ever choosing to become a Ninja. When she was small, she had seen them come back to be greeted by the villagers with flowers oh all kinds, pretty, pretty colors. She had seen their names being engraved on stones, watched as the villagers praised them for the bravery.

She wanted to be like them, wanted to be praised. To be respected.

Sighing, she tore a piece of cloth for her already torn cloak and tied it to her broken ankle. She could heal it after she regained some more chakra.

She flinched when the wound stung.

Taking a deep sigh, she gathered as much as air her lungs could fill it selves with. Digging her hand into her torn pocket she searched for the solider pills that were supposed to be there. Finding them, she pulled the small container out the packet and popped two of them into her mouth.

The rest was for later, she decided there was a bigger chance for her to get in to danger, serious danger.

Her eyes widen when she sensed two chakras coming her way. She couldn't really find out who they were all she could do was pray they were allies.

_'MOVE'_

Her mind screamed at her and she did her best to comply. Using a hand to lift herself up from the rumbles, she forced her already weak legs to stand. Her knees buckled under her as she tried to steady herself.

Shaking she stepped forward trying not to trip again. Vaguely, she wondered how many times she had tripped so far.

This wasn't the way it was suppose to be. Her life was never suppose to be like this, they…_they _were supposed to be happy. All of them this…. All that was going on here, it was so wrong.

Every inch of this was wrong.

"INO", snapping her head towards the side, she watched as two blurry figures walked in a slow pace towards her. Her muscles urged her to move, run away but they knew her name. It couldn't be any of the Akatsuki members. They didn't know her name. So…

"INO!"

_That sounds like Ami._

Ino stopped and turned around fully, looking at the people calling out her name. Through the dust and smoke she could see the faint outline of the two people, but she could slowly see them clearly.

"Tenten! Ami!"

Her eyes widened, both Ami and Tenten looked beaten up, maybe even worse than herself. She limped towards them, a smile growing on her face.

"Ino-san!"

Tenten removed her arm from Aim's shoulder and caught Ino in a hug, making sure that she didn't press on her injuries, "I am so glad you are okay."

"Me too"

Ino laughed and hugged Tenten back and then shot Ami a smile and then asked her if she was doing okay, "You okay, Ami-san?"

"Yeah, I can survive", Ami smiled back at Ino and then sighed, "Ne, what are we going to do now?"

"We have two choices, either look for the others or get the hell out of here", Tenten answered, she herself not knowing which one she was going to chose.

"I think we should get out of here"

"Me too, it is best for all of us, the other either got away or…"

Ino trailed away in the end, not wanting to think about what might have happen if the others had already lost their battles. All three of them diverted their eyes, elsewhere not wanting to look at each other.

"Fine then, we better get away for here, fast", Ino and Ami nodded, and helped Tenten walk straight.

"You want me to heal that wound, Tenten?"

"Nah! Its fine, we need all the chakra we can have, in case we do get attacked."

"Yeah! Tenten-san is correct."

Ino rolled her eyes and then pushed her foot forwards, carrying almost half of Tenten's weight, the other half being carried by Aim.

…

…

…

…

27th September,

4:24 pm,

North of Sunagakure, Northern dessert

_Neji was first._

"Katsu"

A big explosion followed right after Deidara said that word, his previously made sculpture had exploded taking his enemy with it. Deidara, himself would be surprised if that Hyuuga boy comes out alive.

A body shot out of the smoke coming directly towards him and took Deidara by surprise; he didn't even have time to move out of the way. Neji's one hand which was now glowing with chakra hit Deidara straight in the chest. Deidara's eyes widened when he felt, more like couldn't fell hit arm anymore.

Deidara stumbled backwards and then glared at the long haired ninja standing before him with a smirk on his face, Deidara growled.

"If you hadn't moved back there, that hit would have killed you."

Deidara glared, holding his arm to his side and thought about what he should do now. Neji's smirk widened, steadying himself, he got back into a battle position.

"It is going to wear off soon, so I better finish you off."

Deidara smirked now; this idiot just thought that he could beat him that easily, besides this stupid Hyuuga just gave him an idea.

Holding out one of his hand, he let the mouth go to work within a few seconds a small bird made out of clay stood on his hand. Deidara grinned and then proceeded to enlarge it and then sent it towards Neji.

"Katsu"

Another loud explosion took place, sending dust everywhere.

But the bird had exploded even before it had reached Neji, but the explosion was big enough to hurt him so Neji jumped backwards and then waited for the smoke to clear.

But he didn't need to because a big gust of wind followed the explosion, sending the dust away.

Deidara was standing on another big bird, high up in the sky but Neji could see him clearly because of his Byakugan. Deidara still had that grin on his face.

"If this wears off, then I will just have to wait for it to, yeah? Till then I shall send you my little pieces of art, to entertain you, un."

Another group of clay birds flew towards him, making Neji's eyes widened. If they all explode together then he surely wasn't going to be lucky.

He turned and then, pushing chakra in to his legs ran away from the birds. Successfully dodging one, he jumped to the other direction hoping to get away from the blast.

Another one blasted right next to him sending him crashing into the big rocks some feet away from him.

Coughing, he tried to get up but was stopped by a bone crushing punch which was delivered onto his jaw. Blood poured out of his mouth, his back hit the rock again, painfully.

"Look at that, I can move my hand again, yeah"

Neji coughed, the blond artist was mocking him. Deidara laughed cruelly, before shaking his hand to put emphasis on what he had said earlier.

"You are a fool, yeah. If you hadn't told me that this would wear off then you probably would have had a chance to hit me, un"

Neji cursed himself for his foolishness, not openly of course. He didn't want to show any weakness before the blond Akatsuki. Suddenly Deidara seemed to space out for a moment and then a grin came back to his face. A leaned his head down a little and his grin widened.

Another blow was delivered to Neji's torso sending Neji spiraling to his right. Neji coughed out some more blood, and then sat up and opened his eyes, only to see a clay bird flying towards him.

He couldn't move. Fear had already engulfed his whole body. There was no way for him to dodge his attack; he was too tired to move.

The bird came closer and then exploded a few feet away from him and then, Neji could fell a great amount of pain and then all he could see was black.

…

…

…

…

27th September,

4: 55 pm,

Outskirts of Sunagakure, Northern Dessert 

Konohagakure no Tenten sighed as Ino cursed again when she hit her foot another stone, Ami just giggled as she watched the two.

They were away from the fighting now -or at least they thought they were- because now they couldn't hear the explosion anymore. It was almost like the fighting had stopped.

"Ino, stop cursing"

"But these stupid stones keep getting in the way and make me lose my footing."

"Then, why don't you start by watching where you are going."

"Because… um… Shut up, Tenten"

"Why? Don't have anything to say?"

Ino scoffed and the turned away from Tenten's face which now had a big smirk on it. Ami smiled as she watched the two, it was almost like all the fighting never happened.

"My, my look what we have here. A group of fucking konoichis fighting with each other."

All three of their eyes widened and they quickly turned around to look at the person who had just spoken. A tall figure stood on a big chunk of rock, behind them.

Akatsuki no Hidan.

Ami gasped and then stumbled back, making Tenten move backwards too. Ino just stared at Hidan, looking scared and not knowing what to do.

"Now instead of fighting with each other, why don't you fight with me?"

"What do you want from us?"

"Nothing much, but now is the time for me to give Jashin-sama his daily offerings and you people are the only ones here who have blood and can scream, t will be fun tearing you apart!."

Tenten's eyes widened, understanding what Hidan meant by what he had said. But before she could say anything more, Hidan was suddenly standing right before Ami holding his sword over his shoulder.

"Move"

But a powerful blow sent Ami flying halfway across from them, making her almost instantly lose consciousness and a small trail of blood flow down from her face.

"Ami!"

"Don't fucking worry about her, you should fucking worry about yourselves."

Tenten glared and then took out a kunai from her pouch and sent it flying towards the Akatsuki member, but it was deflected even before it reaching close to him.

"A fucking pathetic attack"

Tenten's eyes widened and then she took a step back, trying to think about what to do. She turned her head to her right and then looked at Ino who was just staring at Hidan, looking dazed.

"Ino! What do we do now?"

Tenten whispered to Ino, Ino just continued looking at Hidan, who was just standing there grinning; now she just looked scared.

"I don't know"

Tenten cursed, they were going to die, and this guy looked blood thirsty and would probably kill them without a second thought.

"I am fucking getting tired of waiting, are you fucking not going to attack me?" Hidan charged, "If u won't fuck attack me I will attack you!" he laughed and Tenten wasn't fast enough.

"Tenten!"

Tenten was now just laying there in a big pool of her own blood, a distance behind Ino. She wasn't moving anymore, she looked as good as dead by judging the strength in that blow received by her.

Ino almost cried but didn't see Ami and Tenten get up, she didn't see Ami reach for Tenten and hold her shoulder.

"Looks like you're next, fucking blonde"

Hidan's hand twitched and reached for his sword making Ino gulp. She almost thought about begging for her life but that would do her any good, Akatsuki members were merciless.

Besides she was a konoichi and she was not going to beg for her life, Ninjas live with the constant fear of dying, so why should she be afraid.

Ino leapt back to dodge the swing by Hidan, if she was a second too late she would have been killed by now but right when she landed, she lost her footing.

Her eyes widened again.

_What now? _

She could see Hidan's shadow come over her and she gripped her hands when she saw his tainted smirk. No she couldn't give up now.

"Well, aren't we freaking clumsy?"

Her ankle hurt and she so badly wanted to sleep. Her breath was coming out in small puffs and now she was feeling so cold. Her wound was opening again.

"Time to die and become an offering to Jashin-sama"

Ino gasped and then in a quick motion brought her hands in to a small circle hand sign and then pushed her chakra, this was the last one. She directed her remaining amount of chakra into her hand and inhaled. _Oh Kami-sama please let this work! Please._

"Shintenshin no Jutsu"

"Ino!"

Tenten gasped, Hidan looked like he had struck her. Ami was holding Tenten tightly in her arms and her hands tightened some more when she saw Ino's eyes roll to the back of her head.

But Hidan was now just standing there, not moving. Tenten was sure Ino had used a jutsu but which one? All she could do now was hope that Ino was okay.

Hidan raised his head now, his face looking scared and then he turned his face towards Ami and Tenten and his eyes widened. His mouth moved by no words came out; he looked like he was petrified. His hands gripped his sword tightly and he took a step back.

And then in the next instant, he disappeared.

"Ino"

Ami pulled Tenten up and then moved both of them towards Ino and when they reached her the both fell down next to her. Ami pulled Ino's head into her lap and then brushed her bands away from her face.

"What happen to Ino?"

"I wish I could answer, Ami"

…

…

…

…

27th September,

4: 59 pm,

North of Sunagakure, Northern dessert.

Konohagakure no Nara Shikamaru tightened his kunai pouch as he continued to limp his way to a place he didn't know. He had somehow managed to escape his battle when a loud explosion had taken place right next to them; he knew Neji and that blond Akatsuki member where having their fight there.

But after some time their fight had stopped and Shikamaru began to fear the worst. What would happen to them if Neji died?

Shikamaru shook his head and then continued to move forwards in an agonizingly slow pace. He was so tired and almost completely beaten up. He lightly raised his head and then looked up to see the clouds. The clouds were small and really high up and it was becoming dark.

He hoped that everyone was okay.

He sighed and then pushed himself forwards again, it was best if he moved away, if that Akatsuki member finds him now, he was a goner.

"Shikamaru?"

He swiftly turned his head to the sound of the voice only to see an Akatsuki member standing there, looking different than he was supposed to.

Shikamaru stood straight and then pulled out his katana from its sheath, glaring at the person, "How do you know my name?"

The blond Akatsuki member's eyes widened and then he looked like he was taken aback. He shifted and then held his sword tighter.

"Shikamaru"

Shikamaru glared harder, and then proceeded to think about what to do now, this guy looked evil and wasn't going to spare him for sure. But something was wrong with this guy.

"Shikamaru, it is me"

"What are you going on about?"

The Akatsuki member looked down and moved back only a little and then raised his head and stared at him. Shikamaru blinked and then narrowed his eyes.

"Shikamaru, it's me Ino"

"What?"

Shikamaru's eyes widened and then he continued to stare at Hidan. Hidan stepped closer and placed his sword next to him.

"What happened to you Ino?"

"You believe me?"

"Well, I doubt an Akatsuki member would act like that."

Hidan gasped and then threw himself at Shikamaru and held him close, tightly giving him a hug. Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"Get off me!"

Hidan gasped and then stepped back leaving some space between himself and the Konoha member. Shikamaru shifted uncomfortably, I mean how was he suppose to act when an Akatsuki member was hugging him.

"Well… um sorry I was just-"

"It's okay, um now I am sure you aren't Hidan"

A big grin appeared on Hidan's face making him look even more evil, even that grin didn't help him look nice. Shikamaru sighed now what were they suppose to do?

"How did this happen?"

"I used the Shintenshin no jutsu on Hidan"

"And it worked?"

"Well, yeah I am in this body now and gosh how can you guys be, so muscular and this body is just so weird."

"That won't do", Hidan blinked and raised his eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"You have to start acting like Hidan if you want to go through this and when the hell is your body?" Shikamaru asked, and then sighed again.

"It's near Ami and Tenten, they'll take care of it, I think, I came from that direction", Hidan lifted his figure and pointed westwards, "About five Kilometers"

"What?"

"The fight, Hidan attacked us and then hit Ami really hard and then hit Tenten on her wound and the attacked me, and I didn't have any chose but to use this jutsu and then I ran out of there searching for you."

Shikamaru sighed, "Okay, so now start acting like Hidan after you get it, I'll go and search for your body and maybe meet Ami and Tenten along with it."

"How does Hidan act, I only know that he is blood thirsty and curses with every sentence?"

"And he worships Jashin"

Hidan blinked and then nodded, thinking about everything Shikamaru had said, "Then what?"

"We are going to have to tell the other and you are going to have to act like one of them, that literally means no getting scared and then start cursing, Ino. And on the good side, you can find out more about them and tell us everything, and maybe you can make Sakura come back."

Hidan's eyes saddened when he heard Sakura's name and Shikamaru just continued, "Just don't get caught, Ino"

Hidan nodded and grinned, "Don't worry about that-"

"Hidan"

Shikamaru's eyes widened and then he turned behind him to find Kakuzu standing behind him and next to him stood the same demonic tiger shadow, it's tail wagging.

"What are you doing here Hidan?"

"Fuck, Kakuzu I was about to kill this guy until you came in the middle." Hidan's eyes were unfocused; if Kakuzu was standing a big closer then he could have seen it.

_Good, Ino keep acting like that._

"When are you going to stop cursing Hidan?"

"Fuck you"

Shikamaru stepped back and then looked t the two of them, Hidan looked almost like himself expect for his eyes which were looking different and Kakuzu looked like he didn't notice anything different.

"Now why don't I finish this guy so we can get going?"

Hidan's eyes widened only a fraction and his grip tightened on the sword, "NO, I'll do it."

Kakuzu's eyes narrowed, "You seem to be acting differently, Hidan"

"Really? Fuck maybe you are fucking imagining it."

Hidan sure looked different and Kakuzu glared and then spaced out for a moment, but so did Hidan. Shikamaru watched them, but mostly Hidan.

"We have to go; maybe we shall continue this later"

Shikamaru caught Hidan's eyes and saw that he looked scared, only a little. What was Ino suppose to do now? Kakuzu stepped closer.

"Let's go Hidan."

A fire ball hit the ground in front of Shikamaru making him fly back from the impact; it probably came from that tiger. After the dust cleared Hidan and Kakuzu were nowhere to be seen.

Shikamaru shifted and then looked at the direction where Ino had said that her body was, sighing he pushed chakra into his feet and then started to run.

It was best if he got there quick. This mission was getting very troublesome.

…

…

…

…

27th September,

5: 01 pm,

Outskirts of Sunagakure, Northern Dessert

"How much longer, Karin?"

"Stop whining, Suigetsu"

"I will when we get there, red-haired bitch!" Karin jumped on him, starting to hit his head really hard, "Don't you ever call me that again, you heard me? I will kick your ass to space!"

"You won't even be able to kick my ass till there, how can you expect to kick my ass into space? And Bitch! Get the hell off me! You are fucking heavy!" Karin fumed and continued to hit Suigetsu as he tried to pull her off of him.

Sasuke glared at the tall man and then sighed; this was getting out of hand. Karin and Suigetsu were arguing since they had started.

Naruto, for one, would have grinned at the look on Sasuke's face if they weren't in this situation. He jumped from the rock he was standing on and then got into step with Sasuke.

"Do you think the others are okay?"

Sasuke turned and then shook his head; it was obvious, they were fighting Akatsuki for goodness sake, they would have been very lucky even to be alive.

"Hey I can sense three chakras in this direction, think it might be your friends."

Sasuke nodded and then followed Karin in the direction.

After a few minutes of running they could see three figures in a distance. Two of them were sitting and one was standing. After getting a bit closer they could see that another figure was lying down.

"Shikamaru!"

Naruto was the first one of recognize the figure standing and Shikamaru raised his head and looked in their direction a smile coming to his face.

"Naruto, Sasuke"

Shikamaru stepped closer and then nodded, before turning back to looked at the people sitting. Ami's eyes had widened when she had heard Sasuke's name and was now turning around looking at him.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Ami"

Karin blinked and then looked at the purple haired girl sitting down, her eyes narrowed. Who was this girl talking to Sasuke like she knows him?

"Who is she?" But no one answered her and Karin just glared at everyone.

"Ano, what happen to Ino?"

Shikamaru moved uncomfortably, and then ran a hand through his hair and scratched, "She is in an Akatsuki members body"

"What?"

"She used that jutsu, Shintenshin no jutsu, and got inside Hidan's body", Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Why would Ino do such a thing?

"But that's hardly possible but what if something happens to her? What if she gets caught?"

"I don't know but nothing has happen to her body till now, so she must be okay"

Naruto nodded, "What about you, are you okay?"

"I'm not all that hurt"

Naruto grinned and nodded and then leaned down to stare at Tenten and Ami.

"Geez, I'm fine too thanks for asking, Naruto", Naruto grinned nervously and scratched the back of his head and reeled back from her glare.

"Hehe, Tenten, I was going to ask."

"Sure you were, Naruto, sure you were."

Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo just stood there not talking. Karin was currently glaring at the purple haired girl who was staring at Sasuke.

"What happen to Sakura? Did you get her?"

The instantly saddened atmosphere was not hard to find out. Naruto's smile had slipped out of his face and Sasuke had just moved his gaze somewhere else.

"I am guessing you didn't get her."

"So what huh? We will get her next time, Sakura-chan was just waiting for us to get her wasn't she, Teme?"

Sasuke couldn't meet his gaze; his face could not be read. He was just glaring at his feet, Tenten smiled, "Hey don't worry about it, now we need to find the others."

"Are you sure Tenten? Can you walk?"

"Yeah, it is just two broken ribs, don't worry about it, Ami almost healed it but she ran out of chakra."

Naruto blinked and then turned his gaze towards Ami who was still looking at Sasuke, waiting for him to look her way.

"Ami, what about you are you okay?"

"Yes, I am Naruto-kun, just a twisted arm, that's all"

"Oh, okay"

Naruto grinned faintly, at her and then stood up straight and then turned to look at Sasuke, "What now?"

"We find the others." Sasuke looked forward.

…

…

…

…

27th September,

5: 08 pm,

Sunagakure, Hokage tower

The Kazekage-sama glared at the new brought to him from his messenger. His eyes narrowed and he glared deep and hard, clearing showing his anger with the message give to him.

"What the fuck do you mean by that? The elders don't want us to help them? Are you fucking mad?-"

"Enough Kankuro"

Kankuro cursed again before shutting up and folded his arms across his chest, his face was twisted into a frown and his eyes held too much of anger. Garra looked at the messenger, making him squirm unconsciously.

"Now tell me… why wouldn't the elder want us not to help when this includes Konohagakure ninjas and the Akatsuki? Konohagakure is one of our comrades and allies we cannot just abandon them like this."

"I don't…don't know why Kazekage-sama"

"You might as well!" Garra had never raised his voice above than that was needed. He had never felt the need to shot at anyone mostly because there was practically no one in the first place. His childhood consisted of sadness and loneliness. His early childhood was spent killing people like in the chunnin exams.

And for the first time, Garra felt mad, he felt like tearing something apart preferably the elder's heads. He felt like killing someone, he hadn't felt like this since his early childhood, before he met Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto was sunshine, laughter and a hero and he was just there ever time you needed him and that was called being a hero. If he wouldn't have been there then Garra would have never been able to take over his inner demons who asked him to kill. Without Naruto he wouldn't have possible been able to know that there were other purposes in life, better ones.

"Fine. You may leave"

The messenger nodded and literally scrambled out of the room, his face showed fear. Kankuro glared some more, he really wanted to break something right now.

The door suddenly opened and in came a very annoyed Kiba, "What the hell are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be making arrangements for us to save them?"

Garra sighed, moved his arms in front of him and stared at the man, "We are going to have to take the permission of the elders and currently I suppose there is discussion going on between them."

Kiba glared, "What discussion? You don't have to consult them too do you?"

"The case does involve the Akatsuki doesn't it? Well then, we must think hard about letting our most powerful ninja's to fight them-"

"Bullshit! We are your allies! Don't you need to help us? I thought when Takahashi-san came here you said you would help us! And so what is the Akatsuki is involved? Aren't they enemies? Don't you want to get rid of them once and for all?"

"We wouldn't have come here in the first place! But then the sandstorm changed its course and headed north so we turned, if we knew you wouldn't have helped us then we wouldn't have come here!"

Garra reeled back as he saw Kiba shout, he wanted to help them or how much he did. But he couldn't not without the elder's permission but right now he was considering disobeying their order.

The others had entered the room now, Shino tried to calm Kiba down but it was of no use, Kiba continued growing even angrier, "Naruto is involved! What if something happens to him?"

Garra shifted and got up, moving he walked towards Kiba, "Where are you going?" Kankuro had witnessed the whole shouting, he watched as his brother stopped and turned to look at him, "I'm going to help them."

He said it like it was the mort simple thing to understand, Kankuro grinned, "You're not listening to the elders, this might just cast you your place as Kazekage."

"I asked they're opinion, they gave them. Now it is time for me to do what I feel like doing. Get Temari, she might come in handy. And you, take care of the elders"

Kankuro stood there grinning as he watched them go out of the room, Kiba's face had lighted up and his scowl had been replaced with a grin. After some time Kankuro realized what Garra had said, "Oh Kami no, why do I have to take care of those old geezers?"

…

…

…

…

**(1)**Suiton: Water release

* * *

**A/N: **_You guys really didn't think that I would Sakura jump off with Sasuke and make them both make out in a bush did you? I mean seriously? That would just be pathetic! But then again, I do have a story line and a plot and I have already played out the whole story in my head! So sorry about it. _

**Poll: **_Should I kill a person in this story or shouldn't I? Do answer guys I want to know!_

**Rant: **_Ahh! Every time I write Garra, he reminds me of awesome-chan! Because she is oh so cool! I am your slave! And yes we shall rule the world someday; do you want to join our epic quest? And Cherry-chan finally replied! Did you know that both of you are the loves of my freaking life? And that includes QS-chan too because she is awesome!!_

**Rant: **_I got myself a BETA yes, yes, do bow down to my awesomeness! _

**Thank you's:**

ScarletCamellia: Gah! Gah! Gah! I love you furserisous!...

Pokkuu: Nice name…hehe and I don't think story is going to end fast!

Cherryblossondream: Hm! Hm! Cherrry-channnn! ZOMB U!

LALA: you my dear are simply amazing.

harunosakua: You are the best! I shall continue to hand you all the cookie and chocolate I get!

QuotingShakespear: QS-chan… you are simply amazing… (Do update 'Invisible'!! I wanna read love!)

Chibi-Kyuubi-Chan: Awesome thanks for your review! And epic… I donno but did you know that Awesome-chan calls me Epic-chan… hm! And thanks for the correction… Spelling mistake I swear! Review!

izzybell117: Hey!! (I love your name!! sorry pen-name!!) Insane is what people call me! Review love!

Twisted Musalih: Thank you for the review, it really did mean a lot to me because OHMEEGOWSH! I love getting reviews! Dah! And it makes me all fuzzy inside and makes me smile because reviews are like chocolate! So review!

lydsdudex: I updated! Wanna happy dance with me… probably not… hm! :(

SasoLOVE111: Well you know now don't you, but do tell me did you think I was going to make Sasuke and Sakura get together this soon… but then there will be a big make out session in the future chapters…hm! Don't tell anyone! Secret between only us both!

xXxPoisonedAngelxXx: Thanks! And Poisoned Angel sound so utterly cool!

_Well okay… not many reviewers but I am thankful because you guys make me happy and fuzzy inside and make me want to write faster because all of you are oh so cool! I worship you. And I noticed that all of my old reviewers aren't reviewing don't you like this story anymore? _

_Review people, please? Is that too much to ask for some feedback?_

* * *

**New stories: One-shot!**

Waiting on moments: //AU. SasuSaku// He had fallen for her when he was five and didn't know her name. When he was eighteen years old he finally had her in his arms. He wasn't Prince Charming but he was her Knight in shining armor. //OOC Sasuke and maybe an OOC Sakura. Enjoy//

Obscure Illusion: //AU, SasuSaku// Haruno Sakura is the girl who has held his heart captive since kindergarten, when she hit you can called you 'a big fat meanie' for taking Naruto's crayon. //Slight lemon//

* * *

That's it guys! Review please? I will write faster.


	4. Chapter 4: Finding Despair

**A/N:**I need to change the genre of this one; it's becoming a thriller and apparently **not** a good one.

also, have you missed me as much as i have missed you?

* * *

Aka Ame: Red Rain  
赤雨

_Children dream, right? I used to dream about clouds and sunshine and skies and sometimes about my future. When I was small I used to chase the endless skies with my eyes, wanting to know where they came from. Wanting to know who made them. _

_Kaa-san once told me Kami-sama made them, the skies I mean, so we can stare at it to our heart content._

_I dreamed, but my dreams were hardly like the others. The girls liked to dream about prince charming and princess and happily-ever-after's. I knew I would never be a prince charming and I wasn't all that handsome, there was no use in denying it. _

_I was lazy, I knew that. I guess it runs in the family, my Tou-san was lazy too. I slept a lot during my academy years; it was pointless to listen to those teachers anyway. They always spoke about things I already knew or things I didn't need to know. We didn't actually need to know about the past, the First Shinobi War or about all of the Hokage's Konoha had and what they did for the village. Maybe if they had taught about how the ANBU worked or the plans of the Elders then maybe I would have listened. _

_I slept instead, my academy years was all a blur. I didn't do the tests either, they were quite pointless too. We didn't need written exams to show our intelligence. Besides, Tou-san said that I had an IQ above two hundred. I was happy, content with my life. _

_I never expected this ever to happen, writing all this, I guess I never really knew how troublesome writing was after all. Maybe that's why I never wrote the exams in my Genin years. I never really tired to write the Chunnin exams. I, myself, am surprised that I passed and became a Chunnin._

_The first time I ever took the Chunnin exams, I was the only one who leveled up. One month after that, the Uchiha left to gain power. One year after that Hyuuga-san became a Chunnin. Three weeks after that Sakura-san disappeared. _

_Naruto told me that her parents were killed. _

_Two years after that Uchiha came back. He hadn't killed his brother yet, but had killed Orochimaru. Right after his arrival, his fan girls woke up from their slumber or something. Every time he passed, girls were screaming. It irritated him, it irritated me, and hell it irritated everyone. Funny, Ino didn't chase after him anymore. I think she started to hate him, she thought he was the reason Sakura left._

_You could see it in his eyes; he misses the pink haired konoichi, maybe he misses her even more than any of us…? _

_How I know Sakura? She saved me and for that I am forever in her depth. She didn't care thought, said that it was her duty._

_After she left, everything changed. Hokage-sama had to recruit more medics; you would have to be stupid to not see the pain she was enduring at that time. I was permanently a comforting shoulder for Ino. Naruto didn't smile as much, only some occasional smiles._

_Uchiha was miserable, you could see it in his eyes. Hyuuga-san didn't seem all that affected or maybe he was but was better at hiding it than the Uchiha was. And on those small meeting I had with everyone else, I could see they mourned too. _

_Sakura was never said to have died because they never did find her body, nor had they classified her as a missing-nin. Thinking of Haruno-san as a missing-nin is like thinking of Choji stopping eating. Both of which was utterly wrong and weird. After all of that, life became boring again. There was nothing to do except go on C-rank or D-rank missions and sleep. None of the villages were doing anything to threaten Konoha and the rouge-nin were surprisingly laying low. Or so we were made to believe. Sometimes I was given a Genin three cell team to take care of which was weird since some of them were somewhere near my age. _

_One year after Uchiha's return, we were sent on a mission, a mission, which changed all our lives. Back then I was sure that it was not for the better._

_Sometimes I wonder why I am even writing this. I always stopped and wondered if anyone would find it and tell stories about my life. Pride was never my thing, pride, I was taught, will always bring you to your knees. But then again…_

_My name is Nara Shikamaru and I am seventeen years old and this is the story or my life, the story of all our lives._

…

…

…

…

Chapter 4: Finding Despair  
-By the Shutterbug

…

…

…

…

(_Can you breathe now?)_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

27th September,

5: 23 pm,

The borders of the Northern Dessert of Sunagakure

Konohagakure no Hyuuga Hinata didn't let the tears fall from her eyes as she held her broken leg tightly against her chest. She could almost see her broken ribs because one of them was poking thought her skin, even out of her burnt, bloodied and dirty clothes. She was sure her back bone was damaged very badly, no wonder she couldn't move at all, her head was bleeding, it wasn't bad enough to make her unconscious but it still hurt! It hurt so much.

She wondered how the others were; she wondered if everyone was alright, she wondered if anyone was unfortunate to lose their lives.

Her battle with the blue haired Akatsuki member was horrible, too horrible. Every time she blocked the many paper planes directed towards her, more kept coming. And the worst thing was the Akatsuki member didn't even move from her place and didn't even break a sweat.

She was so tired and wanted to go home so badly, but she couldn't move.

She heard a bark, a soft one of course but she still heard it. She snapped her head up, winching with the pain and then looking around her surroundings, trying to find out where the sound came from.

"Hinata!"

In a few seconds, Kiba was standing over her. His eyes full of worry and uneasiness and Hinata smiled, only lightly because her cheeks hurt and she didn't want to feel more pain.

"Ki… Kiba-…Kiba-kun"

It's been a long time since she shuttered and Kiba knew that. He had practically seen her grow up in front of his eyes. He had seen her become stronger, he saw her stop being so nervous all the time, he had seen her stop shuttering and grow up. Kiba's eyes saddened.

She looked at him and her throat felt dry all of a sudden and she wanted to cry for the first time in so long. She didn't see the others behind Kiba, she didn't see Shino's worried look. All she can see is Kiba because he was there… he had always been there for her.

Kiba smiled gently. And Hinata couldn't help thinking how much she liked Kiba's smiles because unlike his grins which lit up the room, his smile went into one's heart like Naruto's and she felt full, somehow. Kiba leaned forward, wrapped his hands around her and pulled her closer being careful not to hurt her.

Hinata ignored the small pain she felt bolt though her when he pulled her closer, she buried her face into his chest. "It's okay Hinata… I'm glad you're okay, well as close as okay you can get." she could feel him smile into her hair.

And then it all started coming out, the pain, the sadness and everything she was feeling till now. She grabbed his shirt and cried and screamed because she was too tired and she needed to let things out and Kiba was _there _and he was holding her and he wouldn't have minded getting his shirt wet.

So she pulled herself closer to Kiba's body and let out the tears because everything is so wrong and nothing was going the way she wanted it to.

Sakura was gone, she wasn't one of them anymore, and she had fought against the Akatsuki and survived. Sakura was part of the Akatsuki, she was one of the bad guys, and she had betrayed Naruto, Sasuke, Ino and mostly _them, Konoha_. So she cried, she screamed and lets the pain out and for the first time, she wanted to die.

Kiba slowly sat down and brought her closer to him, he didn't know what exactly happened to Hinata but he understood, somehow he did. Because Hinata was Hinata and she's easy to read… well at least for him she is.

"S-… she… Kiba… -Kun… I could- I couldn't-… couldn't do anything…-" She cried and wept and felt a part of her die inside because everything was so wrong and she was tired and sick and wanted to sleep… maybe even go home.

He didn't say anything more because she didn't need to… not right now.

…

…

…

…

27th September,

5: 30 pm,

North of Sunagakure, Northern Dessert

"Someone there!" Karin blinked as she looked though the dust which had risen due to the wind that was blowing at high speed. Lifting a hand, she tugged at Sasuke's elbow, ignoring how he pulled it out of her reach the next moment.

"Who?"

"Someone… it is a male… I can sense his chakra… it's very weak...," Karin whispered "like he's dying."

Tenten blinked as she looked over Naruto's shoulder. He had carried her since she practically fell down all the way and couldn't keep up with them. Shikamaru was carrying the unconscious Ino in his hands; Ami seemed to be able to walk on her own. Sasuke moved pushing himself though the sand, his hand coming up to shield his eyes against the sand which was threatening to enter his eyes. Naruto followed him, shifting Tenten on his shoulders.

Something was wrong; Tenten gripped Naruto's shoulder tighter. Juugo blinked as he moved in front of Karin, Suigetsu next to him with a grin on his face.

The sand cleared and they would see clearly now, the landscape was practically destroyed, big chunks of rocks were jutting out from everywhere, there were deep big gapes in the sand all around them.

There was indeed a body in front. It wasn't moving... or breathing.

…

…

…

…

27th September,

5: 30 pm,

Konohagakure, Interrogation Room No.15

A tall man stood, among others, in the middle of a windowless room. He listened to the almost inaudible voice coming out of the transistorized microscope strapped to his neck, and a thin wire led to his left ear. He was of indeterminate age, somewhere between twenty four and thirty four – those years so well observed in active men with strong, muscular bodies. Several feel behind him was a wall made up of stainless, unbreakable and transparent glass. To his right and left, at the corner where the horizontal walls met each other and the roof, were two microscopic cameras and a voice recorder each, to record the happening in the room.

His hair was light blond cut short. His face was broad with high cheekbones, together with his gently sloping blue eyes, were evidence of a well matured Nin.

He listened to the voice coming out of the microscope, and then repeated the words to the two men alongside himself. His attentive ears heard every sliding tone, every nuance; the characteristic short pauses that followed the partially sibilant S's. The voice coming out of the microscope was that of the supervisor who was sitting behind the glass wall.

There was only two other people in the outer corridor: two ANBU whose postures were rigid, ready to snap into action at the slightest sound. Katana's were strapped to their backs, a weapon pouch strapped to both of their thigh. Dressed in the usual uniform, their faces were covered in masks: one wore the mask of a dog the other wore the mask of a fox, inside which were microphones. Both of them stood at attention at either side of the door staring ahead. Other than them the hallway was deserted. Not even a speck of dust should be allowed to enter the door; those were the exact orders giving to them by their leader.

In the room behind the glass wall were four men: two ANBU captains and the other two were supervisors, one bald, and the other not bald by a long shot. The bald man had a microphone in front of him which was to transmit whatever was said into it to the microscope worn by the man inside the interrogation room. The other man sat next to the bald man with a grim expression on his face, not moving. Monitor blinked above both of them showing videos of the empty corridors. Beside the black haired man was a speaker also connected with the man inside the room, one of the ANBU behind the men shifted his weight from his left leg to his right leg.

"Shall we start interrogation?" The man inside the room spoke through the microphone. In contrast with his appearance, his voice was soft with a slight hint of an accent. He listened and raised his head to look at the man in front of him, who was raising his eyebrow.

"Affirmative"

Ibiki nodded and then glared as he stared at the man before him, he bent forward clasped his hands together and exhaled lowly, his eyes never leaving that of the man before him.

"We will start this with a few questions and you shall answer because I have many ways to make you, but do tell me what you prefer: Physical pain or… mental?"

The man before him gulped but didn't answer and shifted uncomfortably in his seat, making Ibiki's eye twitch. This wasn't going the way he had planned it, he thought to himself. If this had to go his way, this man in front of him would have been spitting out answers so fast that by the end of it he wouldn't have even the time to breathe.

"Who ordered you to attack Konoha? All of you mindless bastards wouldn't have been able to attack it without a leader to guide you."

The man didn't answer and Ibiki's resolve broke, in a quick motion he was standing up and a loud slap echoed though the room, the other men in the room twitched and turned their eyes away from the scene, they all knew better than to make Ibiki mad when he was in a bad mood. Hell, it was bad to even make him mad when he was in a good mood.

"Tell me, now or else"

The threat remained unfinished but the suspect already knew that this threat wasn't an empty one. But the man didn't answer but only spat out blood. Ibiki grew angrier.

Another hit was delivered, and following it another and then Ibiki finally lost it, "I will make sure you will have a painful death if you don't answer me right now, right this second. Or I know I will make sure you don't die and I will keep torturing you. Tell me, how do you like the idea?"

The man let out a howl as another hit was delivered to his cheek, Ibiki's hand was covered with blood but he didn't seem to care. Currently, he didn't have any patience, especially not with this man in front of him. His right eye twitched as he saw the pathetic creature in front of him. He smiled mercilessly, this man would not get any pity out of him.

"I don't know! I don't know anything… Stop hurting me I don't know anything"

"Do. Not. Lie. To. Me"

Ibiki glared and pulled his hand back for another hit and this time didn't hold back, sure there wasn't any chakra involved in the punch but it did knock the man off his chair. The blond man behind Ibiki shifted closer obeying the orders given to him by the supervisor, putting his hand on Ibiki's shoulder he murmured, "Hold on Ibiki-san, you mustn't kill him".

Ibiki sighed and turned towards one of the men behind him, "Bring him in, we'll get nowhere with this guy"

"Hai! Ibiki-san"

The man with the microphone murmured into it and then the bald man inside the adjoining room mentioned towards one of the ANBU, muttering orders. The ANBU captain nodded and moved towards the door to his left and spoke quietly to the man outside. The monitors showed one of the guards moving and pressing a button on his microphone and saying something softly into it, the other man next to him did not move at all.

A few second later, he entered. His blond hair was still tied in a braid; he was dressed in his usually clothing an arrogant smirk present on his face as he looked at Ibiki. His eyes were full of mirth and his stride was full of confidence as he walked towards the interrogator in front of him. He almost laughed at the expression on the man's face, it was priceless.

It was known to all that Yamanaka Inoichi and Morino Ibiki always had a competition going on between them. They were rivals for all to see and not one dared to come in between them when they were having one of their usual quarrels. But it was also well known that neither one would stand and do nothing if the other was hurt.

It was almost un-spoken.

Ibiki rolled his eyes at the blond man and nodded towards the unconscious man on the chair in front of him and muttered, "It's up to you now" Inoichi grinned some more, feeling superior and Ibiki could see it by the way he carried himself. He shifted away from the man and allowed Inoichi to take his place.

"Is this guy I'm supposed to interrogate? Because if I say so myself, he's half dead. What did you do Ibiki, slap him to unconsciousness? "

"Well, of course it is this guy; you don't see any other man in here do you?" Inoichi scoffed and made his way towards the practically comatose-d man,

"No seriously Morino, what did you do to him? He's almost dead"

"You're over reacting, Yamanaka. He isn't dead and isn't going to die either"

Inoichi rolled his eyes before mentioning towards the men behind Ibiki, over his shoulder and muttered, "Come on here boys, hold him properly for me"

"Hai!"

Ibiki watched as Inoichi put a hand onto the man's head and closed his eyes, he could sense the sudden release of chakra given out by Inoichi and then Ibiki turned away, not wanting to look anymore. He could hear the jerking of the chair as the man on it moving painfully, trying to get away. He knew what Inoichi was doing.

He raised his hand to his face quietly traced the scars and sighed softly. The scars were deep and dark, and sometimes he liked it that way, it reminded him about the pain and torture he had gone through. It reminded him about his past, a past which he had survived. Sadist much maybe but he had stopped caring about what people thought about him a long time ago.

Inoichi frowned as he saw the glimpses of the man's memories flashed through his mind. A women smiling, blood on his hands smeared with tears from his eyes, screaming to the sky, and then he saw what he wanted to see: clocked figures, one of them giving out orders, offering money and a hand reaching towards him then erasing his memories.

Ibiki stopped in-between his musing when Inoichi called out to him, "Oy Morino, I'm done"

Ibiki blinked and moved forward as the Jonnins who were holding the man steadily moved back since there're job was done. Inoichi rubbed his head gently and then shook it, because skipping though other people's memories was hard work. Especially after what he was, he almost shivered.

"What did you get?"

"He doesn't know much, but he was given a large sum of money to do this job, and the person or should I say people who led this were-" Inoichi was cut short when the door opened rather loudly announcing the entry of someone.

"Hokage-sama!"

"Well got anything Morino?" Tsudane didn't even bother wishing the people who called out her name back. Her face looked stressed and looked like she needed to get some sleep. Her eyes oppressing everyone inside the room before it finally fell on the unconscious man in the chair. His cheeks were bruised and red maybe purple. A trail of saliva trailing down his cheek and then down his chin. She was absolutely disgusted maybe that was why she tried her best not to come inside the interrogation sector.

"Hai Tsudane-sama!"

"Well then spit it out!"

Ibiki directed his head towards Inoichi and looked at him and Inoichi looked at the Hokage, his eyes serious, "Well Yamanaka who directed the attack?"

Inoichi shifted and looked away and muttered one word that made the Hokage's eyes widened then narrow, one word that made the Jonnins gasp and Ibiki glare the hardest he ever could.

"_Akatsuki_"

…

…

…

…

27th September,

5:33 pm,

North of Sunagakure, Northern Dessert

Hinata couldn't move, she couldn't speak all she could do was stare at the sight in front of her, hey heart ached her mind screamed at her, telling her to move but her body was frozen and didn't respond.

Kiba was holding her hand, his own face twisted in sadness as he watched the girl above the body cry, her tears falling onto the body. Naruto was next to her, his own tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Nii-sama!"

In a second, Hinata was stumbling forward almost falling but picking herself up again. Kiba didn't move, his body slightly shaking. The dog beside him whined as he smelt the smell of blood in the air, sometimes he hated that his sense of smell was so developed.

The blood made his head spin around and made him want to puke. He wanted to stop looking, but he couldn't bring him to look away from the dead body. He looked at Neji, broken arms, shredded cloak, shattered mask and his blood, so much blood, the scene almost made him choke. He watched as Hinata fell down besides his dead body and watched tears spill out of her eyes like a waterfall and wondered if she deserved this. No, none of them deserved this.

He remembered the first time he met Neji, it was on a mission or maybe it was before that he didn't remember. But he remembered Neji and Sakura and sitting on the green grass and wishing he could be like this forever. He remembered Sakura's laughter and Neji's arrogance and remembered Akamaru's happy barks and teasing Neji's long brown hair. Hell, he remembers most of it and he never once thought that this day would come.

It almost made him want to cry.

He watched as Hinata and Tenten cried their broken tears and saw Naruto sitting down next to Neji and trying to hold back the tears and wished he was fast enough, strong enough to have stopped this. His body felt heavy and the next moment he was on the ground, his head in his hands and tears rolling down his cheeks.

It wasn't meant to be this way.

_IT WASN"T FUCKING MEANT TO BE THIS WAY!_

"Wait… his chakra sparked" Karin shook.

"WH-what?"

"His chakra sparked, _it sparked dammit! He's alive; we need to get him to a hospital. NOW!"_

…

…

…

…

27th September,

5:43 pm,

Northern forest, Outskirts of Konohagakure

The light made the corpse look even gruesome than it actually was, he wasn't surprised that the chunnin had puked two times already, even he wanted to puke himself.

The dark carcass sat upright, with its back resting on the bloodied bark of the pine tree. A long deep slash was on its torso, its clothes dripping with blood from the cut and by the looks of it, someone had thrown water on him because the man was drenched: with blood and water. The air leaked of the metallic smell of blood and made him wrinkle his nose. It had brown hair but looked like it had red because of the blood. Its face was burnt, like someone got so tired of looking at its face and couldn't any longer. His fingers broken and bent in a way it shouldn't.

His left leg bent awkwardly under him and the young ANBU captain was reminded of the empty carton of yogurt he had thrown carelessly after he had finished eating it this very morning.

'_It's weird. When one dies he or she is just referred to as 'a body' and not by his or her name. Ironic', _He thought as he stared at the corpse. Light fell on the dead body through the clearing in the forest making it look even more gruesome than it already was. Who in the world would torture a person like this? It was far more than cruel. He didn't have a word to describe it. It wasn't that he hadn't seen worst before he had and had participated in some too, but this was still horrible.

It was too early to see a dead body.

Especially for the chunnin, how old was this guy? Probably fifteen or something close to that, he almost felt bad for the small boy who looked like he would puke again.

"Who is he? I need an identity."

"His name's Nakatsui Usui, Jonnin Captain and forty-seven years old, Sector 108 'Red OPPS'. He has a wife but no children, mother and father deceased. Specialty is taijutsu and manipulation."

"Anything else?"

"Cause of death was torture and electrocution, looks like he was being interrogated. Time of death is estimated to be around five o'clock." The man beside him muttered and then turned to him before asking.

"Permission to speak freely, Shintaro-sama"

"Granted"

"Well, I think that he was murdered, tortured for information. Electrocution is a method used by the Sound and I presume that this is probably their work, if not then he probably got attacked by the rouge Nin who attacked our village. Those are the only two possibilities."

"Ah! Nothing I haven't thought of but good guess work," He turned around and walked away, "I guess someone will have to deliver the news to his wife."

"Um, Shintaro-sama you might want to take a woman with you sir, you will never know but the women might be a clinger, she is a civilian after all." Shintaro frowned before walking away.

He hated clingers; they just made his job much more difficult.

…

…

…

…

27th September,

6:02 pm,

East Wing of the Main Hospital, Sunagakure

Morimoto Natsushi was not a happy man, hell he hated this almost as much as he hated sand in his shoes, which made him highly uncomfortable. But this, this was unforgivable.

It was his day off dammit.

And the worst part he had to fix his front door, which he wouldn't have to do if those three ninjas hadn't broken it down in the first place. Seriously, they could have knocked; it wasn't like someone was dying in their house. His wife was pissed and he knew it, and his children probably thought that knocking down the door was cool.

He didn't even know how to fix a broken door. Why couldn't those people just break in like normal people?

After breaking in they had proceeded to inform him, more like command him, that he was needed in the hospital and it was an emergence acting like they didn't know that it was his day off (Which they probably didn't) and drag him to the hospital. Hell, those people didn't even apologize to him about it. If they had maybe he wouldn't have been so pissed.

He sighed, really? What sin had he committed by wanted a day alone with his family?

For this shit, he was definitely going to demand a rise. These people definitely didn't pay him enough for all the shit he did for them, he was tired. Wasn't healing four badly injured people enough for them? A man had needs and sleep was one of them.

Natsushi wasn't one to curse; if he wasn't so angry then maybe he would have had a smile on his thirty-three year old face. He practically never cursed; he prided himself in being a headstrong, cool and collected guy. But sometimes even he lost him cool especially in times like these. His wife was much better at handling these kinds of situations, so much better. He had also promised to take his two children out for dinner. He was never one to break a promise especially to his family. He was a family person and would do anything for them and sometimes being a family person sucked.

He sighed again, he needed sleep and his head was aching.

Whoever this guy was, he owned him.

Bad.

The red-haired nurse next to him was talking –Acute internal bleeding, two broken ribs, pectoral griddle broken, punctured lung, heartbeat one forty-nine, unconscious and maybe comatose, chances of survival twenty-three to hundred, broken Lumbar vertebrae and Sacrum, concussion, lactic acid infusion with blood- but he was hardly paying attention.

Because as soon as he saw the kazekage standing there with a couple of Konoha Ninja's next to him all he could think about was 'This man should be important, if I don't save him-' he saw the crazy looking in the Kage's eyes '-I might just be as well as dead'.

The red-headed Kage looked at him and then muttered, "Save him"

And all Natsushi could do was nod as he walked towards the operation theater. Yup he was definitely right; these people did not pay him enough for all the shit they made him do.

…

…

…

…

27th September,

6:10 pm,

Easter side of Konohagakure

Kurenai hated cleaning up after her mess. She just hated it, especially if it involved dead bodies and the metallic smell of blood. She preferred her team to do the dirty work. And by dirty she _meant_ dirty. Another thing she didn't like was when she was made to clean up the dead bodies of the people she was supposed to save because it just meant she wasn't strong enough to protect them. That she had to train harder become stronger, faster, and wiser. And she hated it because she did not like feeling weak.

Next to her, Anko was cleaning up and the mark on her shoulder stirred. It hadn't for a long time. She frowned, it was impossible. Orochimaru was dead, long ago. Thanks to a certain Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hey, Kurenai-san!"

Anko snapped around already recognizing the voice. The same gentle voice she has worked next to for years. It was a sin, really. That guy did not know what his voice was so recognizable.

"Ah! Shintaro-san, what are you doing here? I heard that you were assigned to Sector 10" Kurenai smiled at the man in front of him, her smile almost equal to the grin on the man's face.

Anko looked at him slowly from top to down. The man was well-built and probably had a few girls on him asking for dates every now and then. High cheekbones and gentle brown eyes with long eyelashes, his hair was tied up in a small ponytail making him look older than he already was, it was strange color of red. He had a sharp jaw. Well developed muscles with rippled with every move showing off years of training. A mask was clenched in his right hand, his grin still present in his face.

"Ah, I was but I have some work for you. We'll leave in some time" he smiled gently almost apologetic. His gaze passed over from Kurenai to Anko looking at her with a gentle look in his eyes. It was a surprise this man was an ANBU captain. Anko smirked at him.

"What for?"

Anko twitched looking at the expression on the man's face. He didn't know that she could read him like an open book and the expression he was wearing right now, Anko knew that she was glad that she wasn't the one he chose for whatever he needed Kurenai for. She turned at Kurenai and then laughed at the expression on Kurenai's face.

He smiled.

"I need you to hug a crying widow for me."

…

…

…

…

27th September,

6:15 pm,

Western side of Konohagakure

It was shortly past six in the evening, and it was not an uncommon site to see an armed man walk through the Tenth Street of the Western side of Konohagakure. The short street was a dead end, ending with the imposing gates of a rich ANBU genjutsu specialist's residence, the Konoha symbol significantly displayed on the stone pillars. Two-thirds of the way down the block, on the right, was a faded white house belonging to a forty-seven year old Jounin captain.

It was getting dark now, the streetlights were turned on.

And every once in a while unnamed shinobi patrolled the area with radio transmitters strapped to their legs. It was said the third Hokage ordered such patrols to check for unwanted specious activities by unfavorable foreign countries. Frequent complaints were registered with the Hokage office about the unnecessary visits by shinobi to civilians every time they thought anything suspicious going on. This was the cause of most of the paperwork that had to be cleared by the Hokage.

The western side was not so important anyway.

The armed man previously walking towards the blind alley made a U-turn and retraced his steps back to Tenth Street, where he walked right for fifty yards, then turned right again into a row of garages. At the end of the garage complex was a stone wall that bordered the rear grounds of 256 Ninth Street Place, Usui's residence. Two houses directly in front of Usui's house had windows that overlooked the residence.

The man also knew that in one of the house, the one on the right, a married couple of two years stayed. Both of them were Chunnin and were now helping clear out the mess in the Eastern side. The other house belonged to an old woman whose husband had died a few years ago. A caretaker came everyday and stayed till five thirty. The caretaker would have left by now and the old lady would be alone. She would be sleeping but even if she woke up she wouldn't have been able to do anything.

The old lady was blind.

Everything was on schedule. The man looked at his watch; it was nearly time to do it. He crossed the road rapidly to the pole. He looked around. There was no one. He looked up at the end of the pole and in the next few seconds he was standing on top of the streetlight.

The spill of the streetlight was too bright, too dangerous. It hung suspended from a short metal brace just below him. He reached into his weapon pouch and pulled out a kunai. He scanned the ground, the alley, and the windows above the garages. He bent down on his knees, reached down and plunged the kunai into the light.

There was a spit, instantly followed by a static of electric filaments.

The lights went out.

He waited slightly; there was no sound. In the darkness, he pulled out a pair of senbon this time from the inside of his cloak, it was two inches long. On one end it was covered with a mild dose of lysergic acid. The senbon would be enough to kill but the acid was there just in case. If the senbon did not complete its purpose then the disorientation and the minor stress would be enough. There would be no traces of it in the bloodstream at the time of death.

He waited.

Minutes passed slowly, he stole a glance at the dial of his watch; it was six thirty-four. He could not wait much longer, his time was running out.

Then he saw the porch light. The door opened and the man felt a wave of relief flood over him. A huge animal came into his line of view. It was Usui's large dog, rumored to be one of the most vicious dogs in Konohagakure. The custom of years was being carried out. Every evening between six and ten, the lady of the house would let the dog out. Its waste would be promptly picked up in the morning.

The door closed, the porch light remained on. The man on the pole moved his weapon slightly aiming at the animal's enormous throat. In a quick motion, the man flicked his hand with great precision, through his sight he could see the dog's eyes widen in shock; the huge jaws sprang open, but no sound came.

The animal fell to the ground, dead.

…

…

…

…

27th September,

6:47 pm,

Location Unknown

A middle aged woman sat in a small room which had only one window through which no light entered the room. She looked at the closed door through which she had entered the room. The man who had accompanied her had dropped her off in the room and had walked out without a word. The woman was mildly curious of who the man was but had not dared to ask. The man had emitted a dangerous aura even though he did nothing to show it. In the corner of the small room stood two suitcases, both were fully packed. In two hours the woman and the suitcases would be on a run, bound for Kirigakure no Sāto.

She was a widow, a former voice imprinter for a group of rouge ninjas when _they_ had found her. The rouge ninjas had used her to get ransom from people. Since she could impersonate any voice she heard, she was useful to them.

But then a few days ago, mysterious men had showed up when they were enjoying a banquet around a campfire. They had asked for her and had offered to leave peacefully if their wishes were granted. And being the idiotic ninja's her companions were, they had refused and the rest was history. None of them had survived to even finish their meals.

Her mind drifted as she stared at the wall.

She and her husband were caught, held as prey, during the shinobi war and had never recovered. Her husband, considered a great man by many people, never got over it and had fallen into depression. At the end of his time, his heart had burst with anguish. He had died in an underground dungeon never to see sunlight again. She had gotten out months after that but she had never gotten over the pain and loneliness of losing her husband. They were going to have a child; she had never gotten to tell him _that_.

She was not told why she was here.

The sad-faced woman watched the seconds tick by. She was no fool. The strange man who had led her here explained very little, but enough to let her know that what she was about to do was a _good_ thing. Desired by far greater men than the man who had led her here. There was one word associated with the man who had led her here: _subversive_.

She thought of her husband.

Minutes ticked by and the lady stared at the door, waiting watching for any sign of movement. She was getting impatient. She needed to know why she was here. The agonizing slow pace of time was irritating her.

Five more minutes passed by and then the door opened.

The woman did not remove her gaze from the people who entered. Five men and then a lady. Each of the men was wearing straw hats, none of them looking at her. And behind them the lady walked in, she was beautiful. The lady couldn't help but look; this lady was erotic, the epitome of beauty, it didn't matter to her that she might be exaggerating but she couldn't deny that she was mesmerized. The men surrounded the beautiful lady, close but still far. They were protecting her she knew it, but from what?

The lady was looking at her now from top to down like she was judging her, not one word passed through her mouth and then after a few unbearable seconds she nodded. The man nearest to her moved and looked at her.

"What am I doing here?" she asked, she deserved to know. These people confused her; they had not told her anything. Her gaze was directed towards the lady in the middle.

The beautiful lady smiled her voice was gentle as she said, "You are perfect for the position my dear. You will be useful, Kami-sama will be proud of us for finding someone as perfect as her. A few minor adjustments to her body and she will be ready. Do not worry Urihara-san, we will not hurt you."

"What do you mean?"

"You my dear will be part of something _beautiful_, something so _amazing_ that it will change the course of the world. We are making the world a better place for everyone. You shall help us, won't you? You shall be given a high place in the new world, I assure you of it."

Urihara Miko stared at the lady in front of her. Thinking; deciding, she was afraid. What were these people going to do to her? But she always wanted to be part of something great and this lady was not lying to her, she was sure of it. The lady herself seemed to believe in it as much as she wanted her to believe in it.

_This is for you my darling, _she thought.

She was primed; the adrenalin was flowing through her veins just as it used to flow. Then calm swept over her. She was confident again, a professional. She smiled and then agreed before reached to grab the anonymous women's extending hand.

This was going to be the performance of her life.

…

…

…

…

27th September,

6:51 pm,

Western side of Konohagakure

The man on the pole jumped down and quickly crossed the street again. He looked up and down the block, no one was in sight. A few blocks down a couple strolled returning to their house. It was getting late. Especially after the attack, everyone was told to return to their houses for safety. The man was thankful for it.

He had exactly five minutes, twenty one seconds and after that he would have only thirty seconds to get out. He nodded to himself and walked rapidly back towards the pavement, the crepe soles of his shoes noiseless on the pavement. He swung into the shadowed drive and pulled out his kunai just in case, and hoped he wouldn't have to use it. He looked at his watch again; he had eleven seconds to get inside. He would add three just for safety. He dug into the pocket inside the cloak and pulled out a key. Nice seconds left, he muttered to himself.

_Now._

He inserted the key, turned the lock, opened the door and entered inside leaving the door ajar. He walked inside, his mind ticking off seconds. Time was his enemy now.

He stood in the hall and listened. The lights were on; one blub glowed right above his head. The faintest sound of a television reached his ears; it was the six thirty news. The man wondered briefly what tomorrow's news would be like. He wished he could hear it. He crossed the room and entered the living room, so silently that it seemed like he wasn't there at all. At the doorway, he stood without a sound but listening for one.

He turned the knob carefully, not making even the slightest sound and opened the door. The woman inside had dozed off, her head resting on the pillow to her side. In her feminine hands she held a pair of glasses which were not used by her but was used by her husband. The woman wore civilian clothes, nothing out of the ordinary.

The man went to the television and turned it up so that the noise would fill the room. He crossed back and stared down at the woman directly in front of him. He smiled. She had no idea, did she? No naïve, like an innocent little child. The lady's head snapped down and then abruptly up. Her face startled. Her eyes were unfocused for a few seconds and then she looked startled.

"What-… What's going on?"

The man smiled a forced smile. He was hoping she didn't wake up, it would have been easier. But apparently she was a light sleeper, but the man already knew that.

"Who are you?"

"No one important," the man smiled again, "but I'll have you know, I've met your husband. Quite a charmer, that fellow. We could have been good friends."

"What-?" the women looked him up and down and said, "Are you a friend of his or are you one of the patrollers?"

The man ignored her but moved forward, the woman was standing now, "I met your husband recently actually," he reached up and traced the woman's cheek bone, the lady shivered in his touch, "He was so stubborn. But such a good fellow, he was so loyal to his village. I was impressed; I thought people did everything when they were threatened about their lives, but I guess I was wrong. I promised him I would come see you."

The woman shook trying to move away, this man was a sadist.

"I was the last person he saw, you see. Do you want to know why?" the man grabbed her hand tightly and the lady winced. She was afraid, the man smiled again.

"I'm afraid I have bad news for you, my darling. You're a widow now. _I killed your husband_."

The woman's eyes widened.

With that he pulled out a kunai from his pouch and plunged it into the woman's stomach. She grunted and then slid into his arms, her eyes wide and her mouth open. No voice coming out. Blood pouring out of the wound like a river. The man stood there unaffected, his grip on the kunai tightened and he twisted it making more blood pour out.

The man moved away, there was no trace of blood on his clothes. He was an experienced killer, the man smile to himself. He reached down and pulled out the radio strapped to his leg. He pressed the topmost button twice and then listened attentively the whole time looking at the woman lying on the floor.

The radio cranked, "Two Yards. Is the work done?"

The man smiled lifted the radio to his mouth, "Pace one is completed. Threat is deleted, husband…. and wife." The man lowered the radio and pushed the second button thrice. The radio cranked again and then all was silent. He looked down at the woman again, no remorse for his actions. Swiftly, he moved away and walked towards the door, a content smile on his face.

The lady was dead, just like her husband.

…

…

…

…

27th September,

6:52 pm,

Western side of Konohagakure

Konohagakure no Shintaro and Konohagakure no Kurenai rounded up the corner heading towards the widow's house. It was located on Tenth Street an almost isolated area of Konoha. Not many lived there because it was a region mostly attacked by rouge Nins. But now the Eastern side had been attacked, most of the shinobi were helping sort out the rumble. They would have been helping too if it hadn't been for the murdered man.

Shintaro was almost grateful.

"You never told me what happen to the guy. I need to know something at least when _I'm_ consoling the woman." Kurenai smiled at the man. He was a head taller than her. The man looked down at her a small smile on his face. The man was always smiling. She never saw him without that grin on his face.

"The fellow was murdered. Electrocution and tortured, but we won't be telling that to her. We don't want her making your shirt wet do we?" he raised his eyebrow and Kurenai laughed. This man really was something.

He had delivered bad news a lot of times, this wasn't his first. But it got harder every time he said it. But he knew the wives of shinobi's were strong, even stronger than the ninjas themselves. They always knew that there was a chance their husbands would never return and had learnt to accept the facts. Most of them had taken the news quite well, not crying until he had gone.

But everyone was different right?

"He was a Jounin specialist. I'm guessing he didn't give the men whatever they wanted to know and that's why they killed him, because they had no use for him anymore. Electrocution is usually used in Sound and we're guess it was them but we have no idea. The man Ibiki-san interrogated didn't give him any news about the sound. But-" he cut off, he shouldn't be telling her more than she needed to know.

"But what?" but Kurenai already knew he was not going to continue talking; Confidential, she knew and she wasn't going to force him into telling her which she doubted he ever would. The man could be secretive when he wanted to be especially when it concerned matters of the village. They had reached the garage complex and she looked ahead.

Shintaro stopped suddenly looking up towards the sky, "Something's wrong here"

"There's nothing wrong, Shintaro-san."

"The streetlight, it's broken"

Kurenai looked up towards the light. It was broken; the glass fragments from the glass had fallen down around the pavement. It looked like it was broken recently, otherwise the glass fragments would have been removed and the streetlight would have been replaced. Kurenai frowned and looked at Shintaro wondering what he thought about this.

"Probably was done by some irresponsible Genin or Academy students, don't you think Shintaro-san? They probably ran away and didn't tell anyone." She continued to look at the man. He didn't say anything for a long time.

Shintaro shook his head; Academy Students rarely came towards the Western Side. They were told to keep away from it because of the rouge ninja attacks. They usually obeyed. And Genin breaking the lamp was highly impossible, they generally owned up for their mistakes. No, this was done by someone else.

But who was it? Shintaro looked down at Kurenai, "Doesn't matter now, we'll report it later. But let's finish what we came here to do first, okay? I need to get home. I'm tired." It was a lie and Kurenai knew it. The man had not done any work, he hadn't helped clear up the mess the rouge ninja's had created. So why was he so restless?

Both of them moved swiftly towards the faded white house.

Shintaro froze for the second time, his hand coming up to hold Kurenai's wrist stopping her, "Someone's inside the house. And it's not the widow; her chakra would never have been this strong; she's a civilian." Kurenai nodded her hand going to her weapon pouch. They watched quietly as, after a few seconds, a man came out of the house, a satisfied smirk on his face. He seemed to sense them because his head jerked up and stared at both of them for a few long moments.

Shintaro snapped into action almost immediately, "Go and see if the lady's okay. I'll take care of the man". He moved so fast she almost didn't see him. His voice was commanding, like the voice of a leader's.

The man quickly turned around, Shintaro followed him.

A second later, Kurenai bolted towards the open door, pushing it so hard that it banged against the wall loudly. But she didn't stop. She looked at the hall, no one was there and then she entered the door towards her left just as quickly. The living room door snapped open and Kurenai could smell the sharp smell of blood. Quietly she moved closer to the couch.

At the foot of the couch laid a woman, blood might have been pooling out of her stomach at a rapid pace because there was a lot of blood on the floor, but the blood flow had stopped now. The female's hair was painted dark red because of the blood around her. Her clothes were drenched with blood too. Kurenai knelt down placing her fingers on the base of the woman's neck feeling for a pulse. Begging Kami-sama, hoping they weren't too late.

There was no pulse. The lady was dead, just like her husband.

…

…

…

…

27th September,

7:56 pm,

East Wing of the Main Hospital, Sunagakure

"Shikamaru said we're going back to Konoha tomorrow."

Uchiha Sasuke nodded him head in agreement, he wanted to go back home as fast as he could. Tsudane needed to know what had happen. He closed his eyes and continued leaning against the wall his mind filled with images of pink haired green eyes girls. How could Sakura do this to them?

He shook his head, now was not the time to think about her. Inside Hyuuga Neji was being operated on. A few feet away from him, on one of the plastic chairs, Tenten buried her hands in her face. He drifted his gaze and looked at the other occupants. Naruto was sitting on a chair next to him leaning forward. Suigetsu stood next to Tenten not moving and finally the Kazekage stood away from all of them but still close enough. His face was masked in a frown.

"We're going to have to carry Ino. I hope she's isn't heavy." Naruto said while laughing a hollow laugh trying to lighten up the mood but not succeeding.

No one laughed.

The corridor was filled with worry.

Inside, the monitors recording the heartbeat of the beeped softly indicating that the heartbeat of the man on the bed was normal. His face was stitched up and healed leaving no traces of injuries. His broken arms and ribs were healed and so were the punctured lung and the concussion. The lactic acid infusion would take some time to become normal but other than that, nothing was wrong with the man. Except for one little fact Morimoto decided to ignore.

He wanted to be happy he saved the man rather than be sad about the inevitable.

There was no way the man could have come out without being scratched. Hell this man in front of him should have been dead by now. It was a surprise he was still alive. Beside his stood his colleagues beside who stood two nurses.

He turned to one of them and spoke in a low tone, soft but yet audible, "Go tell Kazekage-sama and his friends that the man is out of danger now. They should stop worrying. But do not allow them to enter. He will not be having visitors, he needs his rest."

The woman nodded and walked swiftly out of the operation theater.

In the outer room stood four men and one woman, where were the others? Probably were admitted because of their injuries. She wasn't sure but then again that was her best guess. She stared at the shinobi in front of her and smiled slightly to ease the tension. Not one was moving she doubted they were even breathing.

"How is he?" the brown haired woman whispered almost as if she didn't want to know.

The nurse smiled, "Don't worry, you're friend is fine now, and he's out of danger." All of them seemed to relax visibly each one of them letting out a sigh of relief. Tenten smiled and raised herself moving closer to the nurse, she was bruised the nurse noticed but the girl didn't seem to mind.

"Can I see him?"

"No I'm afraid you can't. The doctor said he needed his rest, I agree with him. He looked like someone had thrown his off a cliff or something. But please, do not go in. he needs rest. But I advise you to go rest yourself, you are injured."

Tenten smiled at the women, concern in her eyes, "I'm fine don't worry about it"

The nurse smiled at the women and looked around her. The Kazekage was looking at her slightly, not a word slipping out of his mouth. She would have been lying is she said that she wasn't intimidated. The man scared her but demanded her respect at the same time. He had heard about him before, when he was a child. He was said to have been a serial killer, but he had changed.

"Kazekage-sama, I shall take my leave." She bowed and walked away quickly not waiting for a reply. She had more work to do, the doctor would probably so back home and rest. He had worked very hard.

Inside Morimoto Natsushi had not moved at all, he was still staring at the man in front of him. He almost didn't want to go out and face the Kazekage. He didn't want to tell him the news; the nurse wouldn't have told them about it. He raised and scratched his head; he was too old for this kind of stuff. This was nerve breaking.

He turned at the woman beside him, the head nurse and asked, "Do you believe in miracles?"

The lady raised her head to look at her, "No Morimoto-sama, I don't. Miracles are only for people who still believe, I stopped a long time ago. I stopped ever since my child died on a mission."

"Whether you do or not, I will need one right now. And this was definitely a miracle; it raised my belief in Kami-sama." He turned and pulled off his gloves dropping them in the steel tray by the operation tools. He turned and walked out into the waiting room.

Outside Tenten smiled even brightly. The man who had saved her teammate had just come out, she had to thank him. But the man spoke even before she could open her mouth.

"I believe the nurse didn't tell you the bad news?"

Naruto's eyes widened, "What bad news?"

"Your friend, I saved his life but," the man sighed and pulled out his surgical cap, "He's in _coma."_

Tenten's world shattered all around her.

…

…

…

…

27th September,

8:34 pm,

Konohagakure, Interrogation room No.15

This was the second time Ibiki had come into the same room to interrogate. It was like a never ending ritual and it made Ibiki sick. He was tired of everything and needed to rest. His mind was working double time and his head was spinning. It was like someone was playing with them even though he didn't have any proof to back up that assumption.

He turned around and looked at Inoichi and then looked at the three Jounin in the room. They were not the same ones who were with him before. They changed the observers every time for security purposes even Ibiki didn't know of. The people in the room behind the glass wall were the same men as before. He stared at them.

Like before the man in the middle had a microscope strapped to him, he raised his head and slightly acknowledged Ibiki's presence. Ibiki nodded back and the man whispered into the microphone again. Ibiki shifted his gaze towards the visualization room, looking as the man in front of the microphone leaned back and looked back at him.

"Shall we start interrogation?"

"Affirmative"

Ibiki nodded and walked towards the man sitting in the room. He watched him carefully; the man stared back with an expressionless face. Ibiki shifted and moved to stand directly in front of the man. The man's face was looked young; he was probably in his twenties. He had black hair with bands hanging in his face almost covering his eyes. He had a small body, fragile and it looked like he would break any second. He had a thin small face which was so porcelain, it was almost like the man had never killed a fly.

In contrast with his face, his eyes were sinister. The eyes of a killer. It was light blue, the lightest shade of blue Ibiki had ever seen, if it were to have been any lighter then it would have been completely white. His eyes were narrowed, his eyebrows together.

Ibiki smirked, what was this man trying to do, _intimidate him_?

Ibiki sat down silently. Behind him Inoichi frowned, he was hoping to get the chair. He shook his head; this was no time for games. This man had just murdered a civilian and not to mention a dog too. Inoichi moved towards the table and stood next to Ibiki staring down at the assassin in front of him.

"Let's start, shall we? We shall begin with a few questions; failure to answer will result in the use of severe methods of torture. Physical and mental. You are advised to correspond positively and talk or we will do what we must to get the information. Is that clear?"

The man in front of him grinned, "Crystal"

"What is your name?"

"That my friend," the man leaned forward and smiled again, "is none of you business."

"Maybe it isn't, but I'm making it my business. You killed a civilian, a lady who did nothing to harm you or whoever you work for. You had no reason to kill her unless you were paid to do so, now will you tell me what I want to know or do you want me to use force?"

"Name's Yoshiro Shin, call me Shin."

Ibiki's eye twitched. He did not like this man's attitude; the man was so full of himself. He had the arrogance with rivaled a certain person he knew. Ibiki was head to head with the man he was interrogating. It was as if nothing could intimidate him, like he was fearless. Ibiki was sure that this man across of the table believed they would not kill him, like as if he had accomplished something and now he had no fear of dying. It made Ibiki sick; he hated people who had no value for life.

"Who do you work for?"

Shin burst out laughing, it was not a laugh of happiness but of superiority, "I work for a man so powerful that on the flick of him hand you're worthless village will burn and vanish into dust. He will show you all what true power is. Kami-sama will come and save me. You just wait, he will be furious you ever touched me. I did what he told me to do; I will have a place in the new world he will create. Then you people will look up to me, all of you."

The man continued to laugh, Inoichi's eyebrow twitched. The arrogance of his man was impeccable. He waited and looked down at his partner waiting for him to do something but Ibiki just smirked. This was getting interesting.

"Who is this person you speak of?"

Shin twitched, didn't these people know? "You are not worthy to even speak of him let alone know his name. Kami-sama will be unpleased with me if I tell you of his identity."

"I see, why don't you tell us why you killed the woman then?"

The man's smile disappeared and suddenly he looked serious, "I had to. I felt bad for her, she had nothing left. Her husband was dead and so was her dog. I didn't want to. I had to. I didn't want her to suffer."

Inoichi shook furiously. What the hell was this man thinking? He wasn't lying and Inoichi knew that. The man's chakra hadn't wavered at all. This man before him was crazy, fucking crazy, "How did you know her husband was dead?"

The crazy grin was beck on the man's face, "I was the last one he saw. _I was the one who killed him_."

"You crazy bastard," Inoichi couldn't control himself any longer. The man's face snapped to the right from the slap he just received. Inoichi inhaled heavily, why was he losing control over him emotions? He glared.

"You fucking bastard, you killed that lady because her husband was murdered? What kind of reason is that you piece of shit?" Inoichi raised his hand again to deliver another slap only to be stopped by Ibiki who shook his head slowly at Inoichi.

The man was looking forward having recovered from the slap. The grin was still on his face. The left side of his face red and in a few moments it would become purple but the man seemed to take no notice of it.

"It was beautiful you know I mean when the light left his eyes. He whispered her name. He was a fool, so stubborn and irrational. He didn't listen, didn't go and help the others fend off the rouge ninjas. No, he wondered. Why would anyone attack the Eastern side when it was usually the western side which got attacked? He followed me. I had to kill that man, so foolish. He didn't listen to reason did he? I told him to go back, forget everything he saw. Help the others but _no_, he wanted to know why we attacked. He tried to convince me, I almost believed him too. 'Shin,' he said, 'It don't have to be this way. Come with me, we can help you' and I almost believed him too if it wasn't for Kami-sama. The man knew too much, I had to kill him, that's what Kami-sama told me and I obeyed."

Ibiki shook, "What did he know?"

"Four months ago, the man was sent on a mission to sound. He was supposed to bring back the scroll those people stole from you guys." Ibiki remembered. It was a solo mission and A-Rank. The mission was successful but the man had come back with several injuries and everyone had assumed that it was due to the mission. It didn't look like anything had happen on the mission which they needed to know about.

"Nakatsui-san finished the mission and then he was heading back but then something happened, I don't know what. But suddenly he came towards us, I don't know how he knew we were there but he came. We were interrogating a man for information we needed and Nakatsui-san found out. Kami-sama found out and ordered us to kill him but then that man had got away. He entered Konoha territory before we could finish him off. Kami-sama told us to hold back, he wasn't important. We could finish him off anytime."

"Then what happen?"

"We thought the man would drop it, forget it since he would get killed if he ever told anyone about what he had heard and we were right, he didn't. But then suddenly a week ago, he decided to tell the Hokage what he knew."

"How do you know that he decided to do that?"

"You seriously don't think that we would allow him to roam around freely, did you? We put surveillance on him, traced ever move he made, made sure he didn't say a word. He didn't for a long time because we threatened to torture his wife. Make her pay instead of him; he agreed not to tell as long as we didn't touch his wife. It was quite a compromise."

"I don't believe it. Why wouldn't he tell the Hokage? We would have protected his wife from you."

"You imprudent man, are you crazy? Don't you know who we are? Don't you know who we work with? The man knew and he didn't want anything to happen to his village. He was an intellectual. He knew what was good for him. You're worthless shinobi could have done nothing to stop us. We are too powerful for you to do anything to us."

"You're a bunch of rouge ninjas, that's all you are. You couldn't have done anything to Konoha. Maybe all you could have done is make a mess of our infrastructure and maybe injure a few of our Shinobi. That is all you could have done."

The man's face became expressionless for just a moment before he burst out laughing, "You don't know anything, your foolish man. You don't know _anything._ Do you really think that I work with those rogue ninjas? Well you are mistaken; I work for someone so much more powerful than that, more powerful than Konoha, more powerful than all the great countries combined."

Ibiki's eyes narrowed, "Explain that."

"Those rouge ninjas were just a distraction. We wanted to get the guy, thought that if we took his wife then he'll come to us. But then we didn't even have to because he came to us first."

"Those rouge ninjas were a distraction?"

"Yes, we knew that a surprise attack will be sufficient and it was. It distracted you and the shinobi on the western side went to help, we could finish our work without any distractions."

"You attacked civilians, destroys our buildings and injured our shinobi because of that? You did all that because you had to get the Usui's wife so that you can hold her as bait for Usui-san? Do you know what would have happen if our shinobi hadn't reacted as fast as they did? There would have been so many innocent deaths."

The man's eye gleamed because of the light coming from the florescent light bulb. It was a look of imperviousness; the man did not care what happen to Konoha. All he wanted was the death of a certain Natsushi. People like him didn't care if others got hurt in the process. All they want to do is reach their goal. People like him sickened Inoichi.

"So what, the lesser the better isn't it? You all will die sooner or later. Those people who died today would have died anyway. The only difference is that they died sooner than they had to. Anyway, why should we care if we hurt civilians? You people mean nothing to us."

"Bastard…," One of the Jounin behind them muttered. Ibiki agreed.

"Who are these people you work with?"

"You should know by now, shouldn't you?"

"No, I don't. But I rather you tell me who you mean."

The man sighed and rolled his eyes, "The people I'm talking about are very popular in the world. Everyone knows them, I'm sure you will agree with me. Don't you remember? They are not people you can forget. In fact, they are the people you will remember till you die. They're in the bingo book too. They are people who should be either killed on sight or not confronted at all. I believe they are the people you call 'missing nin'."

Inoichi shook with realization, his hands balling up in tight fists, "That's impossible. The Akatsuki don't work with anyone."

"You're mistaken then. They do now."

In a quick motion Ibiki was standing his hands fisted in the man's shirt. His eyes narrowed dangerously. His voice almost in a whisper which made it even scarier, "Who do they work with?"

The man laughed not at all affected by Ibiki's anger, "With us of course. Or should I say we work with them, under them, for them; take whatever you want. You can pick anyone of them."

"Oh god," Inoichi was still shaking. This was turning to be a nightmare. This man had to be lying, "That means that the Akatsuki ordered the attack on the village but we already knew that."

Slowly the pieces were coming together to form a picture but something was missing. The Akatsuki ordered the attack on the village; they used rouge ninjas as distracting. They attacked so that Natsushi Usui could be killed easily. He was killed because he knew something the Akatsuki did not want him to know. They were going to use his wife as bait but they didn't have to, Usui came to them.

Everything was planed out perfectly the only reason they had got caught was because Shin had gone to kill Usui's wife. Shintaro-san and Kurenai-san had found him and brought him to the ANBU. He was interrogated and this man had answered without any resistance. Ibiki shook his head clearing the images. He had to think, there was something missing. Something important, something Shin had left out.

How did the Akatsuki know the inner workings of Konoha? They were a dangerous organization but they couldn't have known how to put Shin inside Konoha. That meant that someone had told him that there were daily checks in the Western side. But that information was classified, only the topmost ranks knew of it. The patrollers were changed every day and so was the password. The patrollers needed a password to start, that meant that someone from the inside had told Shin the password. Someone on the inside had given out top secret information but whom? But there was another possibility.

"How do you know the inner workings of Konoha? Who told it to you?" His clam behavior scared Inoichi.

"You should know that. That person has been missing for a long time. You should know by now," the man shook his head.

"Who are you talking about? Tell me now!" Ibiki roared. The three Jounin behind him flinched. Everyone was alert now; all of their focus on the man who was being interrogated.

"You dull-witted man, haven't you been listening to me? The person I'm talking about-"

The man stopped abruptly, his mouth hanging open in a silent scream. The man shook his head back and forth like he was having a spasm. His body shook violently making the chair under his shake too. His eye became wide; bulging. The man's hands gripped the arms of the chair he was sitting on, he was still shaking.

Ibiki was already standing up shouting orders to the two Jounin behind him, "Come hold him dammit. What's happening to this guy?" Ibiki turned and looked at the man with the microphone strapped to his face, "Go call a medic-nin now!"

The room was filled with the man's screams now. They were loud and nerve breaking. His hands were held by the Jounin but the man was still shaking. In a quick motion, he bent down vomiting blood all over the floor near Ibiki's feet. He was mumbling as he whipped back so fast that the back of the chair broke.

Inoichi threw the table across the room; it hit the wall opposite to him and shattered. Ibiki moved forward and grabbed the man's shoulders making him stop shaking, "What's happening to you?"

The man was staring at the roof, his mumbles were growing louder and finally he was screaming, "Please. Please. Kami-sama I did as you told me to. I did everything. Don't kill me now, please. You promised me a place in the new world. Please, I'm begging you. I don't-"

The rest was cut off by another scream flowing through his mouth. His shaking increased tenfold, he was moving rapidly arching his back. His legs and hands moving in ways it shouldn't move. The man was going mad.

"Please. Please. Please-"

In a powerful motion, the man pushed Ibiki's hands away from his shoulders. He was bending down again and puking out blood. Ibiki moved back, the blood splatter onto his shoes. The man didn't get back up; he pulled hands up and hugged himself. He was still mumbling, his hands crawling at his back leaving angry torn marks on his shirt.

The sight was pitiful. The Jounin looked like they were trying to hold back from puking.

The man was still crawling at his back vigorously like as if he was trying to rub out something on his back. The skin on his back was moving like worms, Ibiki noticed. What was happening? Ibiki moved forwards, gripped the man's shirt and tore it pulling it off his body.

There on his back was a making; a seal and it was spreading. The seal had spread all over his back. Never before in his life had Ibiki ever seen a seal like this. It was still spreading, burning red every alternate second. Blood poured out of the man's back. It was like the seal was burning him slowly and painfully.

Another scream echoed in the room followed by several others. Every now and then blood poured out of the man's mouth and the medic-nin still hadn't arrived.

A final scream echoed in the room. The man slumped forward, dead.

…

…

…

…

27th September,

8:36 pm,

ANBU Interrogation Division: Entrance

Shizune looked up at the huge metallic door of the building's main gate. The walk over to the ANBU Interrogation Division's building was like a continuous roll of hammering drums. Her head was hurt and her body was tired. The list of people who needed to get medical attention seemed to be never-ending.

Shizune sighed and walked forward towards the metallic doors.

Up those steps, inside that door, somewhere within that five-story grey and white aristocratic building, was a large room. And beyond that room was a man who was dying or, depending on Ibiki's mood, un-conscious.

The walk from the hospital had taken a long time. Unlike the hospital, the ANBU Interrogation Division was situated away from the village for about a few miles deep within the forests. The area had been selected with care, with precision. It was bordered by a fifteen-foot-high hurricane fence through which a paralyzing –not lethal- electrical current flowed continuously; and every twelve feet there was a forbidden sign that warned observers that this particular section of land was the property of the ANBU. It was highly convenient for the privacy of the people being interrogated inside the enormous compound.

There was a single gate at the center of the northern side which could be reached by a back road of Konoha. Over the gate, between the opposing guard towers, was a metal sign. In block letter it read: ANBU INTERROGATION DIVISION: KONOHAGAKURE.

No other description was given, no purpose indentified.

Another name given to the Interrogation chambers was 'Ibiki's play house'. The name was given a long time ago by a few Chunnin. Every time Shizune heard the name it made her laugh, she didn't disagree with it though. In fact, Ibiki liked the name himself.

Slowly, she climbed the steps leading to Ibiki's play house, as the Chunnin liked to call it. She passed by the huge pillars of the second entrance, both of whom proudly displayed the Konoha symbol. Two ANBU guards looked at her closely without shifting their eyes. Shizune hoped they wouldn't stop her like the last two did. They were wearing the usual ANBU attire, the sleeveless shirt showing off the ANBU symbol. It made her nauseous.

"Shizune-san", the man on the right smiled at her as she neared them, "What brings you here?"

"Ibiki called for me." The man on the left walked away from then but not before offering her a smile. He walked towards a counter and muttered something to someone inside and waited for a few seconds before turning and looking at her.

"Right, I heard they were interrogating some guy who murdered a civilian, fucking bastard I hope you don't heal him." He ushered her towards the counter. The man inside the counter handed her a book and asked her to sign.

"I wish I could but then I would be breaking the rules, wouldn't I?"

The man laughed before turning around and answering her, "You probably would."

The man led her to a steel door that was the single entrance inside. The man placed his hand against a grey plate in the wall. At the instant of contact, a small white bulb was lighted, remaining so for two seconds and then went off; the guards inside had been warned. The anonymous man opened the door and walked into the hallway with her in tow.

They walked in silence down the long, starched-white corridor, the ANBU in front. Shizune walked behind him; her sandals making a hollow sound against the marble floor. The man's companion walked behind her not making a sound. It made Shizune feel like a prisoner who was going to be prosecuted.

They reached a bank of elevators and once more went through the ritual of identification, the grey plate and the white light bulb. A soft buzzing sound reached Shizune's ears and she watched silently as the door of the sixth elevator opened. The man in front of her moved towards it and stood waiting for her to get in first.

The elevator descended six stories below the surface of the earth, to one of the deepest levels of Konohagakure. As Shizune and the two men emerged into another white corridor, they were met by a tall man in ANBU clothes a mask covering his face. The men she was with obviously recognized the man in front of them because both of them smiled.

"He'll take you to Ibiki."

Shizune nodded and followed the masked ANBU member. There were three doors, two on the sides and one at the end of the hallway. The masked man led her to the door at the end of the hallway and opened it. There were stairs behind the door; one leading up and the other leading down. The man moved led her down two flights of stairs to another plain white corridor.

There was only one door and two guards were stationed outside, neither one moving a muscle. The masked ANBU walked on now acknowledging the guards existence and paused outside the door and turned to her.

"Ibiki-san is waiting for you inside."

"Hai"

Shizune walked forward and put a hand on the door and pushed it open. The door was not brightly lit but enough for her to see clearly everything that was going on. She turned her gaze towards her left and looked into the room behind the glass. Two men and three ANBU members looked at her; only one of the five offered a smile. Shaking her head slightly, she turned her gaze to the five men huddled around.

"Ibiki-san, you called for me?"

"Hai I did," Ibiki sighed and turned to look at her, "but you were too late. The man's dead."

There was a pool of blood on the floor, Shizune noticed. A broken table laid across the room smashed completely and the back of a chair was on the floor near the pool of blood. A man sat on the broken chair in-between the group of people surrounding him; a trail of blood running down the length his face. His shirt was pulled up.

"He wouldn't have been dead if you had gone easier on the guy."

Ibiki stared at her for a long second and then laughed a short humorless laugh before asking, "You think I killed him?"

"Didn't you? At least did you get the information you needed?" Shizune slightly shifted her weight from one foot to another and placed a hand on her hip like a mother scolding her spoilt child.

"We did…" Ibiki turned and looked at the dead body, "But I wasn't the one who killed him, no matter how much I wanted to."

Shizune blinked and moved closer to him, "What do you mean, if you didn't kill him, who did?"

"That's what we'd like to find out. Our main guess is the seal."

"What seal?"

Shizune walked over to the dead corpse. It looked worse from where she was standing. Her gaze immediately went to the man's back where the seal was. It had a dark black circle in the middle made of kanji letters, from the circle long lines which looked like tentacles made out of kanji letter spread all over the man's back and disappeared into the man's pants. She could smell the metallic tinge of dried blood and it would have made her cringe if she had not been so engrossed in the seal.

"This… this is impossible."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I said, this is quite impossible."

"Elaborate."

"There are only three people in the world who know about this jutsu and know how to use it."

Inoichi grinned like a mad person and placed a hand on Shizune's shoulder pulling her rigid body closer in a friendly gesture. This meant that only three people in the world could have put the seal so now the list had narrowed down to only three people.

"That's wonderful news Shizune-san. Now tell us who those three people are so we can interrogate them. One of those three people is the person who ordered the attack on the village."

"That's absurd!"

"What do you mean Shizune-san?"

Shizune shook slightly. This was impossible; there was no way this man could have gotten that seal on his back. Did someone else know about the seal? No, that was not possible; this seal was only known by three people in the world and neither would have told it to someone. Then how did this seal appear on the man's back?

"I don't think even one of the three organized the attack on Konoha."

"Why not?"

"Why not?" Shizune echoed, "Because the only people how know how to use it are people who respect and would do anything for Konohagakure. One of the three who know this jutsu is the Hokage herself, Tsudane-sama and the other is I."

"What-… What?" Inoichi shook his head. Neither Tsudane nor Shizune would have done something like that to Konoha and even the thought of it made him feel weird. They would do no such thing. He shifted his gaze to Ibiki who hadn't spoken a word.

Ibiki was thinking hard. He knew Tsudane or Shizune would do nothing to put Konoha in harm's way. Then who was the culprit. That Kami-sama Shin was talking about? No, something was telling him it wasn't him. Then who? He shifted his weight from one foot to another, his mind running hundred miles per minute. Something in the back of his mind was nagging him. What was it?

"Who's the third person?" Ibiki asked not looking at the medic-nin next to him. His mind still running at an impossible speed. The word 'who?' repeated itself in his mind over and over again. He was getting impatient. Who was it that dared to attack Konoha? Was it any of their enemies? Sand was out of the question. Maybe Sound; but Sound didn't have a leader. But there were Sound-nin who participated in the attack. Was it Kirigakure? No, they wouldn't have done something like that. Then who the hell was it?

Shizune shook her head. The third person wouldn't have done anything like that. No, that person was someone she trusted with her life. But people change over time right? No, what was she thinking? How could she even think of suspecting that person?

"What is it, Shizune?" Ibiki barked.

"Its-… Its-"

"Well who is it?"

Shizune looked up right into Ibiki's eyes and he could see the turmoil in them. She was fighting with herself, should she tell them? They needed to know. But that person had been gone for such a long time, then why had that person surfaced again now? OH God! What was happening? No one could find that person, not even the ANBU. That person was believed to be dead, but now what was happening?

"Who is it, Shizune?" Ibiki spoke harshly.

"Haruno Sakura."

…

…

…

…

28th September,

4:27 pm,

Forest of Kazesenpu, Western borders.

The light evening breeze blew the bands on his face away from it. Sunlight flooded through the gaps in the canopy and danced on his face making him look like a god. His face was set in an indifferent mask not displaying any of the emotions running inside him. He looked like a person completely at ease with nothing to worry about but on the inside he was completely the opposite.

"Bird sped up. Should we move faster, Hawk?"

Sasuke nodded not bothering to look at the person who had just spoken to him. Behind him, Naruto jumped onto another branch and yawned. Next to him Karin rolled her eyes at the blond before speeding up and jumping next to him, a grin coming onto her face. Her face was scratched and her hands bandaged. The rest of his team ran on the ground not making a sound.

His mind blocked out everything again. He was too busy thinking about someone.

Memories of that person ran inside his head at such a high pace that even he was beginning to think that it was impossible. Her laugh, her face, her smile even her warmth all of which had now turned into indifference. It made him nostalgic. It wasn't meant to be this way; everything was not the way it was suppose to be.

She was supposed to be there, waiting for him, when he had come back home. She was supposed to be there with tears in her eyes and warmth in her touch. They were supposed to be a team again: Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and him. It was together till the end right? She had promised to wait, she had promised-

"Bird stopped."

Sasuke nodded and sped up immediately sensing the team behind speed up too. He could sense Shikamaru, he had stopped and they weren't moving. They weren't being attacked, he couldn't sense anyone else. The team on the ground moved in front of them, still running on the ground. They were going to go in first.

In a few minutes they had reached the place Shikamaru's team had stopped. The small team had started to set up camp in a small clearing in the forest. The tents were being set up and there was already a fire burning in the middle. Shikamaru walked over to them and nodded at him. Behind him the other team had arrived and Sasuke could see Kiba's big dog, Akamaru run over to the fire and curl up and let out a small whine.

"We are going to set up camp here. We'll be moving again when it's dark."

He nodded not moving, everyone else was already moving around to help to set up the camp. He felt Naruto move next to him uncomfortably. There was nothing they could say to each other; nothing they even needed to say. It was like the mutual understanding that had come together with friendship.

Sasuke turned on his heal and moved towards a tree and then sat himself down at its roots. He was tired. He was allowed to rest, he at least deserved that. After all this, everyone deserved it. The clearing was filled with people who were moving around without talking. All of them in deep thought or in deep grief. Near Akamaru, the body of Yamanaka Ino laid, unconscious and pale. Sunlight flooded through the clearing illuminating the whole clearance.

He sighed, his mind spinning-

He felt it. It was small like as if it was meant only for him. He looked up to see if anyone else had noticed; a hand coming onto his side to lift himself off the ground. No one else had sensed a thing, not one. Was he just imagining it? No it felt real. He was tired but not delusional. He could still think properly.

_What was that?_

There it was again, like it was fading if he didn't run to catch it.

He knew the chakra signal like the back of his hand. He was so close to it and it was fading away and suddenly he knew that he wouldn't let it slip through his figures. With the support of his hand he pushed himself off the ground and stood up. With a quick motion he was running through the woods, his companions hadn't even noticed him leave. He had made sure they hadn't.

_Where are you?_

He brushed aside the branches with were obstructing his vision and moved faster towards where the chakra was coming. It was stronger now but not strong enough for the others to notice it. It was leading him, closer. His mind was spinning. This chakra, this chakra was so much like the one he knew. Maybe it was that person he wanted to see. He could see light seeping through the leaves and that chakra was right there, a few feet right in front of him. So close that if he jumped and reached out then he could catch it but still so far away.

_I'll catch you this time. You're not getting away from me this time. This time, it'll be different. I'll make you explain, I'll make you take back everything you said to me. There no one with me now, so no one will stop me from- _

There was another clearing; he didn't know how far away from the camp sight, he was. The light almost blinded him; it was hot almost as hot as Suna but not so much. The warmth spread through him almost making him shiver. A small river flowed through the clearing; the water looked like it was sparkling because of the light it reflected.

The person stood facing the river, back facing him. The person's long hair flowed to the right gently like the river. He landed a few feet behind, his palms sweating with anticipation. His mouth almost forming the person's name but not quite there. His hands itched like as if he wanted to reach out and hold something. His mind spinning.

The person turned around and he was immediately struck by the color of her eyes and the fire in them. Bands framed the person's face it made his heart beat twice its speed. The person's body was rigid like it was ready to strike him at any time. Hands were limp by the sides, looking indifferent. It made his heart ache like someone had stabbed him right through the chest. His mouth opened, his eyes burned and suddenly he was alive.

"Sakura"

It was like he was flying but his legs still hadn't left the ground.

* * *

**A/N: **I changed my name. Virtually.


End file.
